Aime celui qui t'aime et non celle qui t'attire
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: Alexandra, une jeune fille lesbienne, se retrouve confrontée à un dilemme : continuer sa vie avec sa copine Stéphanie ou répondre aux attentes de Yukihiro ?
1. Premier chapitre

_[ - Etant hétéro, j'ai dû faire travailler mes neurones pour cette fic que je voulais pourtant écrire depuis des années (sans exagérer !). Elle sera en deux ou trois chapitres, à tout casser. ]_

* * *

><p>- Okay les gars, on s'arrête pour aujourd'hui ! cria Tetsu. Mais on continue demain, ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirer à bon compte.<p>

Je me mis à rire en entendant ça : cet homme cherchait à se faire passer pour un tyran ou quoi ? J'allais ranger la gratte que Ken me tendait.

- T'as l'air comme qui dirait crevé, mon pauvre, remarquai-je en calant délicatement la guitare blanche où il avait joué "BLESS".

- Il me tarde de rentrer chez moi. Tu y vas directement, toi aussi ?

- Non. Stéphanie et moi on bouffe dehors.

- Oh, en amoureuses, conclu Ken avec un clin d'oeil.

Je tentai de cacher mon sourire.

- Ouais, en amoureuses.

- Alexandra, tu peux mettre ma basse avec les autres, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, Tetsu, je peux.

Hyde et Yukihiro ne me demandèrent rien : les baguettes pouvaient rester sur la batterie, quant au micro, à part le débrancher...

Tous partirent presque en même temps, le dernier fut Yukki. Il m'avait dit en arrivant qu'il voulait me parler, mais je ne savais pas du tout de quoi.

- Dis-moi, Alex...

- Hm ?

- Heu...

A sa façon de se tortiller les doigts, on aurait dit qu'il allait avouer une faute plus ou mois grave. Je le pressai un peu :

- Oui ?

- Ça te dit qu'on aille manger un morceau un jour, tous les deux ?

- Eh ben... Moi oui, mais Steph est... Disons qu'il vaut mieux que je ne lui dise pas.

- Elle est jalouse ? demanda Yukki, laissant enfin ses doigts tranquilles et se décidant à me regarder.

J'attrapai un des câbles relié aux enceintes pour le ranger avec les autres, ce qui me permit de ne pas lui répondre tout de suite. Évidemment que Stéphanie était jalouse ! Jalouse comme un chat qui n'aurait connu que son maître ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- Un peu, ouais. Pourtant elle sait que c'est à elle que je tiens.

- Justement : où est le problème si tu sors quelque part avec un homme ?

- Demande-lui à elle, répondis-je, avec un haussement d'épaule.

Stéphanie et moi n'étions ensemble que depuis un an, mais quand j'avais parlé de mon projet de partir travailler au Japon, sept mois plus tard, elle avait absolument tenu à me suivre. Je l'avais prévenue que j'aurais à bosser principalement avec des hommes, et si dans un premier temps ça en l'avait pas gênée, elle s'était montrée, au fil des semaines, un tantinet jalouse.

Je rangeai le dernier câble quand mon téléphone vibra dans la poche de mon jean. Je décrochai à la deuxième sonnerie. C'était justement ma copine.

- Ouais ?

_- T'as fini ?_

- Je finis à l'instant.

_- Oh. T'es toute seule ?_

- Ouais, mentis-je pour avoir la paix. J'arrive.

- Je vais attendre que tu sois partie pour y aller, fit Yukihiro, compréhensif.

Une fois de plus, et sans savoir la raison, j'éprouvai envers Yukki un élan d'affection. Certes je l'aimais bien, mais par moment... plus que d'autres.

- T'es adorable, comme mec.

Chopant mon sac, j'allais lui faire un bisou pour lui dire "Au revoir", comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, mais au dernier moment, Yukki tourna son visage, si bien qu'un chaste baiser fut échangé. J'étais à deux doigts de lui coller une baffe. Lui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Excuse-moi, Alex.

J'avais les joues aussi empourprées que le batteur. J'allais devoir attendre encore un peu avant de descendre. Aussi bien pour ça que pour me remettre les idées en ordre. Certes, ça n'avait pas été grand chose, mais étant branchée gente féminine...

- 'Refais jamais ça ! Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'étrangler !

- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, justement ?

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de Yukki. Ce n'était pas celui qui avait le regard le plus captivant si l'on faisait la comparaison avec Ken, par exemple, mais je ne parvenais pas à détourner la tête. J'atterris enfin.

- Yukki, t'es pas... Arrête, je suis lesbienne !

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? s'énerva mon ami. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement, Alex, mais sois sûre que même si je t'ai fais mes excuses, je ne regrette pas mon geste.

- ... 'Faut que j'y aille. A demain.

Je courrai presque jusqu'à la porte, laissant Yukihiro en plan. Steph m'attendait, calée contre un arbre, en train de fumer une clope. Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- Salut, toi.

Je m'approchai et elle m'embrassa tendrement, comme à son habitude. Je n'y répondis pas, pensant encore à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Yukihiro. Ça n'avait été rien de grave, mais je n'avais rien vu venir.

- On va manger où ?

- On peut rentrer, plutôt ? suggérai-je, préférant rester dans notre studio pour réfléchir, au calme.

Steph parut surprise par cette idée, surtout que celle de dîner dehors était venue de moi.

- Si tu veux, oui. Ça me permettra aussi de passer plus de temps avec toi... au lit, acheva ma copine avant de passer le bout de sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure.

Je lui souris. Ça, c'était une bonne idée !... encore fallut-il que Yukihiro me sorte de la tête. Mais bon sang, pourquoi il avait fait ça, ce con ?

Stéphanie appela un taxi pour rentrer. Il était pas loin de vingts-deux heures, et je ne me sentais pas de rentrer en transport en commun. J'étais trop crevée, et je me serrais sûrement endormie sur mon siège.

- Garde un peu de force, me murmura Steph, en français, une fois dans le taxi, une main sur ma jambe. T'es pas prête de dormir, toi.

Ni de dormir, ni de manger, non plus. A peine arrivées dans l'appart' que la fille qui partageait ma vie entreprit de m'ôter mes fringues pour ensuite me pousser sur le lit et soulager son envie que je devinai vraiment pressante. Rien ne fut épargné, et quand vint le moment où Steph amena son visage entre mes cuisses, plus rien n'exista que le bien être que je ressentais à cet instant.


	2. Deuxième chapitre

Le lendemain matin, malgré une nuit... plutôt agitée, je décidai de me lever tôt pour aller réfléchir, mais pour de bon, cette fois ! J'en avais plus que besoin. Steph avait tout fait pour que mon esprit soit placé sous la ceinture et le tee-shirt.

J'étais attablée dans un MacDo, pas loin du lieu de mon travail, devant un chocolat brûlant et des pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable. Je retournai dans tous les sens ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ca n'avait pas été grand chose. Rien, même. J'aurais appelé ça "une erreur" si Yukki n'avait pas dit "Je ne regrette pas mon geste". Il voulait quoi, au juste ? Il savait très bien que j'étais attirée par les filles. On en avait parlé, quelques semaines plus tôt, après que Stéphanie soit venue m'accompagner et ait croisé Yukki. J'en avais profité pour mettre les autres louveteaux (comme je les appelais souvent) au courant. Aucune mauvaise remarque n'avait été formulée. Et je n'avais rien remarqué de spécial. Quoique...

- Je comprends pas...

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

J'avalai un cri puis me tournai vers un Hyde vraisemblablement désolé de m'avoir fichu la trouille.

- Désolé.

- T'es couillon !

- Désolé, répéta Hyde, légèrement irrité cette fois. Je peux m'assoir ?

- C'est public.

Le chanteur alla se commander un café puis vint s'installer à côté de moi, sur la banquette.

- Alors, tu ne comprends pas quoi ? Si ça n'est pas indiscret.

J'hésitai à lui répondre. Okay, c'était quand même quelqu'un que je commençais à bien connaître - bien que l'homme soit plutôt difficile à cerner, comme moi, d'ailleurs - mais était-ce assez pour se confier à ce point ?

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux comprendre. Sinon, ça restera encore nous, je te le promets.

Hyde me colla un léger coup de coude sur le bras. Je me lançai :

- C'est à propos de Yukki.

- Ah...

- Quoi, "Ah" ? relevai-je, en me tournant vers le louveteau-Hyde. Comment ça, "Ah" ?

Le chanteur se mordit la lèvre inférieur d'avoir trop parlé. Ce fut à mon tour de le presser.

- Oh !

Hyde se tourna vers moi avec un sourire en coin. Le genre de sourire à rendre hétéro une lesbienne... ou gay un hétéro.

- Franchement, Alex, t'as rien remarqué avec Yukki ?

- J'aurais dû ?

- Alex..., soupira Hyde. Ça fait des semaines que son comportement a changé. Il est plus distant envers toi.

- Euh, oui, ça j'avais vu. Mais Yukki n'est pas le plus bavard de vous quatre... En fait c'est pas le plus bavard, tout court. J'y ai pas plus prêté attention que ça. Et même si, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il aurait mis des distances entre lui et moi ? On s'est vite bien entendu...

- Jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises qu'il y avait une fille dans ta vie.

- Même pas vrai !

Le visage de Hyde redevint sérieux.

- Ah non ?

A bien y réfléchir, si, Yukihiro avait changé. Ça n'avait pas été flagrant, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Steph, si l'on devait discuter, c'était devenu uniquement par utilité. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu qu'on sorte ensemble, en amis, et plusieurs fois j'avais trouvé une excuse en pensant à Stéphanie. Connaissant son caractère, je n'avais pas voulu tenter le diable.

- Mais Hyde, je suis pas hétéro. Yukki perd son temps.

La conversation en resta là pendant quelques minutes. Hyde en profita pour finalement se prendre un petit-déjeuner plus copieux tandis que je me décidais à entamer mes pancakes.

- Mais dis-moi, Alex, pourquoi tu te tritures la tête avec ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Hier... On va dire que Yukki a dérapé au moment où je voulais lui dire "au revoir".

- Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

- Non non non ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassée, nuance !

Sur ces paroles j'avalai une gorgée de chocolat et manquai de m'étrangler quand Hyde me demanda :

- ... T'as aimé ?

- Non mais oh ! Il m'a pas roulé une pelle, non plus !

- T'aurais bien aimé ?

- Tu m'fais chier, Hyde-sama.

Je me levai, mon plateau à bout de bras.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, conclu Hyde.

Je ne relevai pas, allai vider mon plateau dans la poubelle puis partis pour le taf. J'étais du genre impulsif, ce qui faisait que je démarrais au quart de tour, donc je savais que le chanteur ne se formaliserait pas d'un mon départ précipité. A tous les coups, on allait pas en parler de la journée, ni même plus tard.

J'arrivai au travail un peu en avance, et bien entendu... Yukki était là. Je n'osais pas le regarder en face.

- Salut, Alex.

- B'jour.

Rebelote à sortir les prises pour relier les basses et les grattes. Yukihiro était installé devant sa batterie, baguettes en mains, mais stagnait. Il avait l'air aussi motivé que je l'étais quand l'envie de dessiner avait foutu le camp. Tandis que je réglais le micro de Hyde, Yukki se leva pour venir me rejoindre.

- Alex, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Il s'est rien passé, tranchai-je, le regard toujours fuyant. On reprend le cours de notre existence et on en parle plus.

- Tu penses à moi ?

- Tu sais que j'ai quelqu'un.

- Tu l'aimes ?

J'allais appuyer sur "ON" mais mon geste resta en suspend. Yukki attendit ma réponse qui n'arrivait pas.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas...

Je levai enfin mon visage vers le sien qui était seulement à quelques millimètres. L'espace d'une seconde l'envie de l'embrasser me prit... Mais à quoi je pensais, à la fin ? Je dus changer d'expression parce que Yukki reprit :

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, pas vrai ?

- Mais si !

- Tu es attirée mais tu n'as pas d'amour. Ou beaucoup moins qu'au début.

J'inspirai un bon coup pour tenter de garder mon calme.

- Écoute, Yukihiro, je vais pas te donner de détails, mais tu crois vraiment que je coucherais avec une personne que je n'aime pas ?

- Qui fait l'amour à l'autre, Alex ? Franchement.

Un rire nerveux s'empara de moi. Yukki, lui, resta imperturbable.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on parle de ma vie sexuelle. Et puis tu ne sais rien que ce qui se passe au pieu, entre Steph et moi ! Et j'ai pas à te le dire non plus, merde !

Furieuse désormais, je me dirigeai vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir pour aller m'isoler un peu.

- Alex, tu connais ce dicton _"Aime celui qui t'aime et non celui qui t'attire"_ ?

- Non, répondis-je, arrêtée sur le pas de la porte.

- Réfléchis-y.

Je lançai par-dessus mon épaule :

- Qui t'as dit que je t'aimais ?

- Si tu n'avais pas un minimum de sentiment, Alex, tu m'aurais déjà étranglé.

Cette simple phrase aux allures comiques ne me lâcha pas de toute la journée.


	3. Troisième chapitre

Ce soir-là, ce fut à mon tour de prendre les devants avec Stéphanie. Elle était installée dans le canapé, devant un anime que je ne connaissais pas, et ne m'avait pas vu arriver.

- T'as passé une bonne journée ?

Sans un mot, je me mis à genoux, appuyée sur les siens puis lui écartai les jambes, après quoi j'ouvris sa braguette de son jean que je baissai violemment, et fis de même sa culotte.

- Alex...

- Chut... Laisse-moi faire.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles, hormis la télé, l'on entendait seulement des bruits de suçons et des gémissements. Stéphanie ne tenait pas en place. Je dus appuyer de tout mon poids sur ses cuisses pour continuer tranquillement mon "exploration".

- Tu... me tues... Arrête...

Je m'arrêtai, effectivement, pour soulever son tee-shirt, afin d'embrasser et lécher ce corps dont je n'avais, au final, jamais vraiment profiter. Stéphanie me demanda me suppliait de continuer. Malgré le fait que j'étais plus en mesure de "commander", je l'écoutais.

Plus tard, nue dans le lit, à côté de ma copine qui devait être depuis un moment dans les bras de Morphée, je recommençai à réfléchir.

_Mon cerveau ne va pas suivre longtemps._

Pourquoi j'avais fait l'amour à Stéphanie ? Ce n'était pas mon genre. Dès le début de notre relation je l'avais laissée faire. J'adorais ça. Et quelques heures plus tôt, c'était moi qui... Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment ce que m'avait dit Yukihiro avait fait mouche ? ... Est-ce que j'essayais de me convaincre qu'entre Steph et moi c'était fait pour durer ? Sa jalousie devenait envahissante mais je me voyais mal la quitter pour...

_Pour un homme._

Durant la journée, je n'avais que très peu parler à Yukki. Il faille dire que j'avais tout fait pour le croiser le moins possible. Cependant, en passant dans le studio d'enregistrement pour raccorder un fil que Ken avait malencontreusement touché (cet homme était doué, aucun doute...), Hyde, qui avait remarqué le curieux manège, m'avait adressé un clin d'oeil qui voulait tout dire. J'avais fait celle qui ne comprenait pas. Plus tard, au moment d'une courte pause, il m'avait prise à part pour en discuter.

_- Mais arrête. Tu es gênée quand il est là. Alors ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses._

_- Et lesquels, je te prie ?_

_- Soit ça t'emmerde et t'as de la peine pour lui parce qu'il se fait du mal, soit tu l'aimes._

_- Hyde, je suis..._

_- ..._ "attirée par les filles"_, je sais. Mais, Alex, il n'y a pas de mal à l'être aussi par un homme. Et en plus quand cet homme a des sentiments._

Je m'étais assise dans le couloir, Hyde accroupi devant moi.

_- Tu sais, j'avais jamais trop pensé à Yukki avant._

_- "Jamais trop" ?_ avait relevé le chanteur. _C'est que donc, tu y avais pensé au moins une fois... ?_

Évidemment. Je restais une fille, et je n'étais pas insensible aux mecs, si bien que quand Yukki répétait torse nu, je ne me privais pas d'admirer ce corps maigre et pourtant musclé. Steph n'en savais rien. Et de toutes façons, elle n'aurait pas compris. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé beau le physique masculin, aussi quand je regardais un film du genre de "Boys Love" ou que je lisais mon yaoi préféré, j'avais jugé que ça n'était pas utile de lui faire savoir. Toujours était-il que mes neurones commençaient tout doucement à en avoir plein le cul.

_Ça ferait quoi si j'étais avec Yukki ? Si j'avais des sentiments pour lui, moi aussi ?_

J'avais du mal à imaginer la scène. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir comment ça se passait entre un mec et une fille ensemble au pieu, mais...

_Non mais à quoi je pense ? Haido m'a bousillé le cerveau, et Yukki avec._

Je me tournai sur le côté et tentai de trouver le sommeil. Mais les heures défilèrent, et quand vint l'heure pour moi d'aller bosser, j'étais crevée par ma nuit blanche. Stéphanie me suggéra de rester à l'appartement mais j'avais besoin d'aller au studio...


	4. Quatrième chapitre

Les jours défilèrent, mais je m'obstinais à ignorer Yukki. Déjà qu'on ne se parlait pas trop trop en temps normal, là, bonjour l'ambiance. Même Tetsu et Ken commencèrent tout doucement à se poser des questions, à voir leurs têtes.

_- Il faudrait peut-être leur dire pourquoi on... agit comme ça, me suggéra un jour Yukki._

_- C'est plus tes amis que les miens, donc tu fais comme tu veux._

Je m'en voulais d'agir de la sorte envers lui. J'avais toujours autant d'affection pour cet homme, malgré que j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire. Mais maintenant que je savais ce que lui ressentait, je n'arrivais plus à me comporter normalement. Ainsi, en étant plus "sauvage" envers lui, je me protégeais. Le soucis est que ça lui faisait du mal, et je m'en voulais. Je me serais tapé la tête contre les murs ! Heureusement, en dehors de Hyde, qui était au courant, je pouvais en parler avec Yuko, une amie que Steph ne connaissait que de vue - ce qui était déjà pas mal... Je l'avais connue via un réseau social deux ans et demi avant d'aller au Japon. Elle était très fan de Laruku - qu'elle m'avait d'ailleurs fait connaître niveau musical - et de yaoi. Elle était aussi lesbienne, ce qui nous avait fait un point commun supplémentaire, mais entre nous, il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

C'est environ un mois après le dérapage de Yukki que Yuko m'invita à déjeuner dans une restaurant plus proche d'une cantine typiquement japonaise. De dehors on pouvait sentir l'odeur du riz, de la viande, des nouilles, de la sauce soja... Tout ce qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que bien se sentir dans un tel endroit ! Quand j'arrivai, Yuko était déjà sur place. Elle était légèrement plus petite que moi, mais plus âgée de cinq ans (vingt-neuf contre vingt-quatre). Elle tenta un "bonjour" en français plutôt réussi. Je la félicitai pour son effort.

- Tu vas manger des nouilles sautées au porc, je suppose ? s'amusa mon amie en entrant.

Je pris une mine étonnée.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- T'as des goûts très variés, alors... On s'installe au comptoir ?

- Allez, zou.

Comme l'avait prévu Yuko, je mis des nouilles au porc. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Mais le plat était tellement consistant qu'une fois de plus, je me doutais que je n'allais pas finir. Yuko prit la même chose.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, quand je t'ai eue au téléphone t'avais pas l'air trop bien, et te voir me le confirme. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est à propos de Yukki.

- Yukki ? De Laruku ?

- Bah j'en connais pas trente-six, ris-je, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Mon sérieux revint aussitôt.

- Il est amoureux.

Yuko sembla soudain intéressée. Ah, les fangirls...

- Ah oui ? De qui ?

- De moi.

Il y eu un gros blanc durant lequel j'attaquai enfin mon plat en commençant, comme à mon habitude, par la viande.

- Tu rigoles ?

Je tournai le visage vers une Yuko légèrement déboussolée.

- J'ai l'air ?

- Putain... Mais, comment tu as su qu'il...

- Un petit bisou de rien du tout... Enfin, pour moi c'était pas rien. Et Yukki a craché le morceau. Je te dis pas... J'étais à mille lieux de... Enfin..., conclus-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Tu en as parlé avec Stéphanie ? me demanda sérieusement mon amie.

- Non mais t'es folle ! m'écriai-je presque. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Déjà qu'elle sait pas qu'on bouffe ensemble, imagine un peu si elle savait ça !

- Je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, reprit Yuko après plusieurs minutes sans une parole. À part de bien réfléchir...

- À quoi ?

- Ce que tu ressens, envers Yukihiro et Stéphanie.

- Mais...

- Alex, fais ce que je te dis. Je ne veux pas critiquer la fille avec qui tu vis mais... franchement... elle ne te mérite pas. A commencer par le fait qu'elle n'a aucune confiance en toi.

Plus d'une fois j'y avais pensé. Je ne doutais pas des sentiments qu'elle avait, mais sa jalousie m'avait mis des doutes sur la confiance qu'elle me portait. La seule fois où j'en avais parlé avec elle, Steph avait argumenté le fait qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et avait peur que je trouve mieux. J'avais eu beau lui expliquer, et bien que ça avait fait effet sur le moment, son naturel n'avait pas tardé à revenir au triple galop. Je me demandais moi-même comment j'arrivais à supporter ça.

- Quels sont tes sentiments pour Yukihiro ? reprit Yuko.

- Pfff... Je l'aime beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais... J'en sais rien. Disons qu'il me laisse pas indifférente, par moment.

- Ça date de quand ?

Je me sentis rougir.

- Un petit moment... Mais pas au point de l'aimer tout court.

- S'il venait à tenter de t'embrasser à nouveau, tu ferais quoi ?

- Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en sais rien.

Je vis Yuko sourire du coin de l'oeil.

Comme prévu, je n'arrivai pas à finir mon plat. Avant de sortir, je voulu boire mon reste de soda mais un homme, un peu trop pressé, me bouscula et le contenu de mon verre se renversa sur mon tee-shirt bien évidemment clair.

- Et merde !

- T'as de quoi te changer, au moins ?

- Ouais, au taf. J'ai de quoi faire dans mon sac. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Yuko, qui elle, était en avance, m'accompagna jusqu'en bas de la tour.

- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, Alex.

- Ouais, promis.

Après l'avoir saluée et surtout remerciée de m'avoir invitée au resto, j'allai aux vestiaires, où mon sac m'attendait avec un tee-shirt propre et sec.

- Tu me sauves !

J'ôtai le sale, me retrouvant en soutien-gorge, puis sorti le propre.

- Alex !

Instinctivement je me tournai, et Yukki se tourna aussitôt.

- Désolé !

- Bah tourne-toi. Je m'en fous que tu me vois comme ça. T'es un mec.

- Justement, marmonna Yukihiro.

Je me raclai la gorge et enfilai mon haut.

- C'est bon, je suis habillée. Tu voulais quoi ?

- Hm... J'ai parlé à Tet-chan et Ken. Ils ne seront plus étonnés par ton comportement.

- _Notre_ comportement, corrigeai-je machinalement.

- Ils se doutaient déjà pour moi. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'il en était désormais de même pour toi.

- Difficile de passer à côté, ironisai-je, rangeant mon sac dans un coin. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un mec m'embrasse ailleurs que sur la joue.

Yukihiro s'approcha, hésitant. Je me calai contre des casiers, mon instinct me disant qu'une discution n'allait pas tarder.

- On devrait y aller, tentai-je, malgré tout.

- Je te rappelle que je suis un de tes supérieurs. Donc si tu es en retard, ça peut très bien être professionnel.

- Bah tiens.

- Écoute, Alex, je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait... ou du moins ce que j'ai tenté de faire, mais c'est venu comme ça, j'ai pas pu le contrôler. En fait, j'en avais envie depuis un moment...

Je me surpris à lui demander :

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait avant ?

- ... Je sais pas. Je me posais sûrement trop de questions. Si tu allais m'en vouloir au point de ne plus parler, si j'allais m'en prendre une, si...

Déjà, je ne l'écoutais plus. Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir une impulsion qui fit que je me jetai au cou de Yukki pour l'embrasser. Il y répondit, ses mains sur ma taille, sa langue hésitant à caresser la mienne. Quand je le lâchai enfin, j'étais essoufflée, comme si une de mes anciennes prof de sport du collège m'avait fait faire deux tours du terrain de foot. Yukki semblait aussi étonné que je l'étais. Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser mais... de quoi, au juste ? Il n'y avait pas de raison.

- Merde...

- Alex... Tu... Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. J'en ai eu envie, c'est tout.

Au bout de quelques secondes à se fixer sans un mot, Yukihiro décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Personne ne nous questionna sur notre retard, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se justifia.


	5. Cinquième chapitre

_[ - Merci Larukufan (Cha, si j'me trompe pas ^^") de lire aussi cette fic qui me tient beaucoup à coeur. Pas autant qu'"Annouck", mais elle a sa petite place :) . ]_

* * *

><p>Le geste que j'avais eu envers Yukihiro ne quitta pas mon esprit de la journée, si bien que j'étais limite de faire une connerie à chaque fois que je touchais quelque chose. Même Yukki n'était guère concentré sur sa batterie alors qu'il s'agissait de morceaux qu'ils avaient déjà joués plusieurs fois. Les rappels à l'ordre de Tetsu fusaient. Je m'en voulais un peu, mais... d'un autre côté, si l'on avait été en maternelle, j'aurais pu dire <em>"C'est lui qui a commencé"<em>, et à bien y regarder, c'était le cas. Mais alors pourquoi j'avais enchainé ? J'avais vraiment les neurones en folie à force de les solliciter. En plus de ça, avant de sortir du boulot, je reçus un texto de Stéphanie me disant que ce soir-là on allait manger dehors, et surtout qu'elle devait me parler de plusieurs choses. Mon sixième sens, si j'en avais bien un, n'étant guère aiguisé, je m'attendais à tout. Ce fut en bas de l'immeuble que Ken manqua de faire une énorme gaffe.

Prenant sur nous, Yukki et moi nous dîmes "à demain" _normalement_, et le guitariste, voyant nos airs coincés et gênés, lâcha tout bonnement :

- Mais couchez ensemble, au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Au moins vous serez fixés. Surtout toi, Alex.

Avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, un bruit mat suivit d'un _"Aïe !"_ me fit comprendre que Tetsu, qui se trouva à proximité, venait de coller une baffe derrière la tête de son ami d'enfance, gratifiant le coup d'un :

- Mais quel con.

Stéphanie fit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard. Encore un peu et j'aurais eu droit à une scène qui m'aurait fait la soirée ! Je saluai les garçons puis allai rejoindre ma copine qui était restée un peu à l'écart. Elle paraissait enthousiaste et tendue en même temps.

- Ça te dit un italien ?

- Ouais.

En fait, je m'en fichais un peu. Je voulais seulement que Steph aille droit au but. Ce qu'elle fit une fois que nous fûmes installées dans le resto, en attendant un serveur.

- Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

- Eh bien... Voilà. j'ai reçu un coup de fil de ma soeur, en Belgique. Elle a entendu parler d'un poste de soigneur dans un zoo, à Anvers. Tu sais que ce métier m'a toujours passionnée ?

- Euh, oui. Comme à moi, d'ailleurs. Mais, je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir...

Alors que si, je voyais très bien, mais je voulais que Stéphanie aille au fond du sujet. Elle n'approfondit qu'une fois que nos commandes furent prises.

- ... J'aimerais retourner chez moi. C'est pas que j'aime pas le Japon mais... mon pays me manque.

- La France aussi me manque, répondis-je aussitôt, espérant être claire. C'est pas pour autant que j'ai déjà envie de rentrer.

- En fait... Je... Je voudrais qu'on aille en Belgique... ensemble.

- Tu rigoles ?

L'air abattu de Stéphanie me confirma que non. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieuse.

- Stéphanie, j'ai mon boulot, ici ! C'est toi qui a voulu me suivre, je te rappelle. Et maintenant tu veux qu'on se tire ? Mais vas-y toute seule, en Belgique.

- Tu ne comprends pas, soupira Steph. Je veux retourner chez moi avec toi parce que j'ai envie que... j'aimerais qu'on officialise notre union.

_Ah ouais, okay..._

- Mariage, famille, et tutti cuanti ? Tu sais ce que j'en pense. C'est pas pour moi. Et puis on a que vingt-quatre ans. Tu trouves pas qu'à l'époque où on vit c'est un peu jeune ?

- ... Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble, c'est ça ?

- J'ai pas dit ça !

_- Scusatemi._

Le serveur posa nos assiettes (carpaccio pour Stéphanie, spaghettis Bolognaise pour moi)...

_- Grazie._

... Puis s'éloigna vers une autre table.

- Donc, repris-je, c'est juste que les engagements si importants, c'est pas mon truc. Tu le sais depuis le début. On en avait longuement parlé.

- Je pensais que tu aurais changé d'avis.

- Bah non, tu vois. En plus, tu me prends au dépourvu. T'aurais pas pu m'en parler avant ? Si ta frangine t'en a parlé c'est que tu avais dans l'idée de partir d'ici.

Stéphanie approuva.

_Ben voyons._

Les plats arrivèrent, ce qui permis de ne plus parler pendant plusieurs minutes auxquelles je ne cessai de réfléchir. J'avais trop de choses ici pour tout plaquer : un travail que j'appréciais, des amis... Et puis, la Belgique c'était le pays de Stéphanie. Si je devais rentrer, ça serait en France, chez moi, où j'avais mes repères. Mon plat était presque fini quand je repris enfin la parole :

- T'aurais dû m'en parler avant. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi.

- ... J'ai vraiment cru que l'idée t'aurait plu. Après tout, on est un couple, et...

- ... et on doit se parler de choses aussi importantes. Là, limite, tu me l'imposes ! Quand j'ai voulu partir au Japon je t'ai laissé le choix, et je t'en avais parlé avant même d'avoir un poste et un appart'.

Stéphanie se replongea dans son mutisme jusqu'à ce qu'une fois l'addition réglée, nous fûmes dehors.

- On rentre ?

- Rentre toi, si tu veux. Moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule. J'espère que tu peux comprendre ça ?

Ma copine ne dit rien mais m'embrassa tendrement avant de prendre la direction du métro. Quant à moi, je m'arrêtai au premier square venu pour m'affaler sur un banc et je remettre de ce qui allait peut-être se produire. Tout plaquer pour suivre une fille que j'aimais mais qui était d'une jalousie pas possible et étouffante ? Qu'est-ce que ça allait m'apporter d'aller en Belgique ? Et, je ne pouvais pas le nier : il y avait Yukki. Même si je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je ressentais pour lui, je ne me voyais pas... le laisser. Les paroles de Ken firent surface _"... couchez ensemble, au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Au moins vous serez fixés. Surtout toi..."_. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Certes, on jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris, Yukki et moi, mais qui pouvait savoir où ça allait nous mener ? si issue il y avait. J'étais lesbienne... et peut-être en train de craquer sur un des mes employeurs qui était aussi un ami très cher.

- Tout-se-casse-la-gueule...

Que serait-il advenu si Yukki ne m'avait pas embrassée quelques semaines plus tôt ? Peut-être pas grand chose. J'avais remarqué que mes sentiments avaient évolués envers lui, mais étant ce que j'étais, j'avais eu du mal à saisir. Et encore là, je n'étais plus sûre de rien.


	6. Sixième chapitre

L'ombre des arbres alentour apparurent sur le sol tapis de quelques feuilles mortes. Je consultai mon téléphone : il était plus de sept heures du matin. J'avais passé toute la nuit dehors, sans dormir, à penser et repenser à quoi faire. L'espace d'un instant je m'étais même dit qu'il aurait mieux valu que je ne rencontre jamais ni Yukki et Stéphanie, que les choses auraient été plus simples... Mais dans la vie, rien n'est jamais simple. On l'apprend bien assez tôt... Et la mienne n'avait pas été une exception.

J'appelais Stéphanie pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que j'allais bien, mais son téléphone sonna dans le vide. Peut-être qu'elle m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir donné la réponse qu'elle espérait...

_Tant pis, ça lui passera._

Je n'avais envie de rien, donc, aller au boulot plus tôt que d'habitude me parut une bonne idée. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, je pouvais bien rester dans les vestiaires à attendre. Et pour cogiter, encore et toujours, assise à même le sol, le menton sur mes genoux... Ce fut aux alentours de neuf heures que du monde arriva et que Yukkie, comme s'il avait deviné où je me trouvais, se pointa aux vestiaires.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Alex, mais... tu as une petite mine.

- J'ai pas dormi.

- Nuit agitée avec Stéphanie ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda mon ami en s'abaissant à ma hauteur, ses mains sur mes épaules.

Ma réponse fut un soupir. Yukihiro lâcha une épaule pour relever délicatement ma tête vers lui, puis il répéta sa question.

- Stéphanie veut partir en Belgique. Et elle veut que j'aille avec elle.

Le batteur soupira à son tour et s'accroupit face à moi.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

- J'ai pas envie de... vous quitter.

- Tu as hésité, remarqua Yukki essayant tant bien que mal de cacher un sourire.

- Okay, je ne veux pas _te_ quitter. Je ne veux pas aller en Belgique, je ne veux pas rentrer en France, et même si je ne sais pas à cent pour cent ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne veux surtout pas te quitter. Je...

- Oui ?

Ce que je voulais dire me demanda un effort presque surhumain, et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Je n'osai même pas regarder mon ami, comme si ce que je m'apprêtais à dire était honteux.

- Je... Je crois que... que je suis en train... de... de tomber amoureuse de toi...

- Tu...

Yukihiro ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant s'approcher pour m'embrasser tendrement, comme jamais Stéphanie n'en avait été capable. Le musicien attrapa mes bras pour m'attirer un peu plus vers lui tendis que je parvins à placer mes mains sur son cou. Oui, j'aimais Yukihiro. Je l'aimais depuis plus longtemps que je ne le croyais, mais mon orientation sexuelle ayant trop prit le dessus sur mes sentiments profonds, j'avais réussi à me convaincre du contraire. Ce n'était pas pour rien que, quand les garçons répétaient torse nu, je ne regardais que Yukki, son corps musclé et luisant par la sueur avait quelque chose de tellement attirant, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à ça auparavant. Je m'étais contenté de me dire qu'après tout je restais une fille et que c'était normal. Mais en y repensant... La langue de Yukihiro tenta de caresser la mienne et j'eus un incontrôlable mouvement de recul. Yukki sembla alors gêné.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu peur, ni de quoi. C'est con, hein ?

- Il y a un moyen de rattraper le coup.

- Ah bon ?

Yukihiro m'embrassa de nouveau, une main sur mon cou et l'autre derrière ma tête, puis retenta ce qu'il avait entreprit quelques secondes plus tôt. Cette fois, n'ayant dans un sens pas trop le choix, je me laissais faire. C'était si doux... Je serais restée comme ça des heures avec lui.

- Désolé de vous déranger, chantonna la voix de Ken, depuis la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

Yukihiro relâcha son étreinte pour se tourner vers le guitariste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ken-chan ?

- Te dire qu'on ne va pas tarder à bosser.

- Ça va, j'arrive.

Ken s'en retourna après un clin d'oeil à mon intention, ce qui me fit rougir de plus belle.

- Quel idiot, souffla Yukki avant de me regarder de nouveau. Bon, tu comptes rentrer chez toi ce soir ou... ?

- Je sais pas. Je sais vraiment pas. Je sais plus... où j'en suis.

Comme si ça pouvait m'aider, j'allais me blottir contre lui, ses bras derrière mon dos, les miens autour de ses épaules.

- Viens chez moi.

- Quoi ?

- Viens chez moi, dit encore une fois Yukki. On se fera une bouffe et puis... on verra. Okay ?

Je ne savais pas trop ce que signifiait la fin de la phrase mais je n'en avais rien à fiche, si bien que je lui répondis que j'étais d'accord. Yukihiro déposa un baiser dans mon cou puis alla rejoindre les autres membres du groupe.

_Je suis en train de virer de bord... et j'aime ça. J'aurais jamais cru._

Tandis que je me relevais, mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

- Et merde.

C'était un numéro inconnu. Je répondis quand même.

- Allô ?

_- Mademoiselle Gonzales ?_

L'homme à qui j'avais à faire parlait français avec un petit accent, mais je ne connaissais pas la voix.

- Oui ?

_- Docteur Fujiwara, de l'Hôpital de Tôkyô._

- ... L'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_- Est-ce que vous connaissez une mademoiselle Lietaer ?_

- Stéphanie ? Bien sûr, c'est ma... ma copine. Elle a un soucis ?

_- Elle a fait une T.S., mademoiselle..._

Je me réinstallai au sol, mes jambes ne me portant plus très bien.

- Une T.S. ? Mais comment ? Avec quoi ?

_- Elle a avalé plusieurs sortes de médicaments avec un dose assez élevée d'alcool. Mais nous l'avons stabilisée, et elle a subit un lavage d'estomac._

- Je peux venir la voir ?

_- Elle dort pour le moment, mais si vous le pouvez, oui._

- J'arrive.

- Où tu vas ? s'alarma Tetsu en me voyant affolée, mon sac sur l'épaule.

- Je dois aller à l'hôpital voir Stéphanie. C'est urgent.

- Je t'accompagne, décida Yukki en se levant de sa batterie. Je fais vite, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son leader.

- On va commencer sans toi, ne t'en fais pas. Magnez-vous !

Yukihiro et moi courûmes presque jusqu'à sa voiture, et il mit les gazes pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Mais une fois devant la porte, je ne bougeai pas de mon siège.

- Euh... Alex, on est arrivés. Tu attends quoi, au juste ?

J'avais le regard dans le vague. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une automate.

- Tu crois qu'elle a voulu se foutre en l'air à cause de moi ?

- Alex...

- Réponds, Yukki. Si tu m'aimes, comme tu le dis, réponds-moi franchement.

Yukihiro hésita puis répondit que c'était possible. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de moi. J'aurais dû lui dire que je partirai avec elle en Belgique, que je tenais à elle, que je l'aimais. Et...

- J'aurais jamais dû avoir de sentiments pour toi. Rien ne serait arrivé.

- Tu dis que c'est de ma faute ?

La voix de Yukki tremblait légèrement.

- Je dis que si tu n'avais pas été là ma vie aurait été plus simple.

Sur ces mots que je savais blessants, je sortis du véhicule pour entrer dans l'hôpital et demander à l'accueil où se trouvait Stéphanie.

- Elle est au service psychiatrique, m'apprit une infirmière qui passait juste au moment où je m'étais renseignée. Au cinquième étage, chambre trois-cent-vingt.

Je la remerciai puis pris la direction de l'ascenseur pour l'étage indiqué. Je trouvais rapidement la chambre. Une autre infirmière était occupée à changer la poche de la perfusion d'une Stéphanie endormie. Elle avait perdu des couleurs et faisait un peu peur à voir. Je la reconnaissais à peine. L'infirmière qui s'occupait de ma copine eut la délicatesse de ne pas me saluer, se contentant d'un simple mouvement de tête que je lui rendis. Elle s'éloigna, me laissant seule avec Steph qui remua dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller quelques heures plus tard durant lesquelles je n'avais rien fait. En fait, j'avais à peine vu le temps passer.

- Oh... Alex...

Sa voix était moins faible que je ne l'aurais cru. Tant mieux.

- Eh béh, qu'est-ce tu m'as fait ? plaisantai-je. Ça va pas de me faire des peurs pareilles ?

- Pardon.

- Le principal c'est que tu sois là.

Je m'approchai pour l'embrasser... et au fond, pour marquer le coup. Ça l'aurait mal foutu que je me tienne loin d'elle.

- Je suis désolée, Alex. J'ai été pourrie.

- Tu sais ce que je pense du suicide, Steph, répondis-je assez froidement. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Pour que... qu'on reste ensemble...

J'espérais avoir mal entendu. Parfois, mes oreilles me faisaient faux bond, et pour une fois que je voulais que ça soit le cas...

- Tu as failli mourir pour me faire rester avec toi ? Tu te rends compte que ça aurait été de la pitié ?

- "Ça aurait" ? releva Stéphanie, les yeux bien ouverts. Tu veux dire que...

- Que tu as raison : tu as été pourrie. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? T'as été encore plus égoïste que quelqu'un qui a réussi à passer l'arme à gauche. Tu me dégoûtes.

Stéphanie tenta de se défendre mais je n'écoutais déjà plus. J'avais pris le chemin de la sortie, puis le chemin de chez Yukihiro, s'il voulait bien m'accepter chez lui. J'avais été injuste. Lui m'aimait vraiment. Stéphanie aussi, à sa façon, mais la différence était qu'elle s'était d'un incroyable égoïsme. Yukki ne m'avait jamais fait de chantage, et surtout pas aussi macabre et ignoble. Au contraire, il m'avait ouvert les yeux, et je l'en remerciai. C'était aussi pour lui faire part de mon ressenti que je voulais le voir. Que j'avais besoin de le voir.


	7. Septième chapitre

À peine arrivée devant la porte de l'immeuble où vivait Yukki que je voulus faire demi-tour. Je n'avais pas été très bavarde dans la voiture mais le peu que j'avais dit n'avait guère été aimable. Surtout envers lui. J'étais tellement inquiète pour Stéphanie que j'avais passé mes nerfs sur le pauvre musicien qui m'avait emmené jusqu'à celle qui était ma copine. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte alors comme ça avait dû être dur pour lui. Il ne m'avait jamais rien dit à propos de ça mais il devait en souffrir. Et depuis combien de temps, au juste ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

- Vous voulez entrer ?

Une petite mamie qui sortait me tenait encore la porte.

- Euh... Oui. Merci.

Je passai par les escaliers, cherchant le plus possible à repousser le moment de voir Yukki malgré l'envie que j'avais d'être avec lui. C'était surtout que je m'en voulais. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je voulais m'excuser mais allait-il accepter ? Tant pis, je sonnai quand même une fois devant la porte de son appart'. Des pas se firent entendre ainsi que des clés qui tournent dans la serrure. Yukihiro ouvrit la porte. Il avait un air abattu. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi dire.

- Yukki, je...

- Entre, coupa Yukihiro en se poussant pour que je puisse passer.

Il ferma la porte et s'y cala, les bras croisés.

- Écoute, Yukki, j'ai été dégueulasse de te parler comme ça. Je le pensais pas. Même si je l'ai dit, je le pensais pas. Et puis... Stéphanie m'a prise pour une conne. C'était une tentative de suicide pour me faire rester avec elle. Je sais pas si elle a su doser pour pas crever mais... les faits sont là. Je sais pas si je pourrai retourner avec elle, maintenant.

Yukihiro restait silencieux. Je pouvais voir ses mâchoires se contracter sous la peau de ses joues.

- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plait, suppliai-je presque.

- ... Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Hein ? Après ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Tu étais inquiète pour la personne que tu aimes, Alex, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

- Et si je suis quand même venue c'est que je m'inquiétais pour toi aussi, précisai-je, l'air de rien, en m'avançant vers le musicien toujours adossé à la porte.

Nous restâmes à nous regarder quelques secondes, l'un défiant l'autre de faire le premier pas. Je me lançai, ne tenant plus de rester ainsi à me contenter de le regarder. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Ses mains m'agrippèrent les bras pour me faire basculer contre la porte close et cette fois je ne me rebiffai pas. Quand Yukki s'écarta, je crus remarquer que son regard avait changé. Il était plus mystérieux que d'habitude mais il ne fallait pas sortir de l'ENA pour deviner à quoi il pensait.

- T'es sûr qu'on va manger ? plaisantai-je.

Yukihiro remua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se reprendre :

- Enfin, seulement si tu en as envie.

- ... C'est un peu précipité, tout ça. Il y a encore peu de temps je couchais avec une fille.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de...

- J'en ai envie.

- Mais tu sais...

- Yukki ?

- Oui ?

- La ferme.

Le musicien se mit à rire avant de se rapprocher de nouveau, ses mains passées sous mon tee-shirt pour remonter le long de mon dos jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge...

- Je peux ?

- Vas-y.

... qu'il ôta sans difficulté aucune, ce qui ne m'étonna guère : je ne doutais pas de son expérience, et j'avais confiance en lui. Ceci étant, j'avais un peu de mal à m'y coller, et Yukki ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Commence par où tu veux, Alex, on est pas pressés.

J'étais nerveuse. Encore plus nerveuse que ma première fois avec Stéphanie. Si avec elle c'était l'angoisse de passer à l'acte, avec le musicien c'était celle de mal faire. Il avait tellement eu de patience, il avait pris sur lui en me voyant avec Stéphanie... Il n'était pas question de le décevoir. J'arrivai enfin à ôter son tee-shirt pour embrasser son torse légèrement humidifié par la sueur tandis que Yukki défaisait, presque à l'aveuglette, la ceinture et la braguette de mon jean. Le pantalon glissa jusqu'au sol. Yukihiro défit ensuite le sien, ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva en simple boxer que je m'empressai presque de lui retirer. Certes, j'avais déjà vu des hommes nus, mais ils avaient été de ma famille, et ça avait toujours été accidentellement. Une fois de plus, je me sentis rougir comme une adolescente. Yukihiro me rassura tout en me serrant contre lui. L'oreille collée à son torse, je pouvais entendre les battements encore réguliers de son coeur. Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment, après quoi Yukki m'amena dans sa chambre. J'étais tellement obnubilée par lui qu'il me fallut un temps pour comprendre où nous étions. Le musicien me fit reculer sur le lit, puis vint s'installer au-dessus de mon corps, avec une allure presque féline qui ne manqua pas de faire monter l'excitation.

- Ça va ?

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête. Le batteur passa sa main sous mon haut jusqu'à la poitrine. J'inspirai profondément, tentant au maximum de garder mon calme mais c'était plus que compliqué. Comment garder son calme dans une telle situation ? Yukki alterna caresses et baisers. Je décidai de me laisser aller complètement. Je ne risquai rien, après tout. Yukki et moi étions deux personnes ayant des sentiments réciproques qui s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour, ce qui était une chose tout à fait naturelle. Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'être avec une fille, j'en prenais, du plaisir. Peut-être même plus. Yukihiro alla plus bas pour baisser ma culotte et l'enlever. J'eus comme un déclic qui fit que je me redressai sur mes coudes.

- Attends, Yukki ! Ne... Ne fais pas comme Stéphanie.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si tu comptes faire ce que je pense... Elle, elle se contentait de... Oh, merde ! Approche-toi, que je te montre.

Yukihiro remonta et j'attrapai alternativement sa lèvre inférieure et sa lèvre supérieure.

- Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Et je ne pensais pas faire comme ça, en fait. Ça tombe bien, termina Yukki avec un clin d'oeil qui me fit fondre.

Je restai accoudée. Je voulais voir Yukihiro faire. Penché en avant et avec douceur il écarta un peu plus mes cuisses puis se pencha en avant. Non seulement ses lèvres mais surtout sa langue se fit sentir et me crispa. La tête renversée en arrière, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas crier. Par contre, impossible de maîtriser mes gémissements. Yukihiro me tenait fermement et continua son exploration, puis il remonta de nouveau jusqu'à mon cou, ses mains plaquées sur mes seins, et les miennes manquant de griffer son dos. Heureusement que j'avais toujours mes ongles à ras, sinon, il aurait prit cher. Yukihiro passa ses mains derrière mes épaules et s'y agrippa.

- Tu es prête ? murmura Yukki au creux de mon oreille.

- Je sais pas...

- J'irai doucement. Je te le promets.

- ... Vas-y...

Yukihiro passa sa langue sur mes lèvres puis une pression se fit sentir au niveau de mon entre-jambes. Je ne sentis aucune douleur particulière. Après des années d'équitation, mon hymen avait peut-être déjà été déchiré ? Quoi qu'il en fut, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je me laissai aller aux va et viens de Yukki, la respiration profonde. Si ses premiers coups de reins avaient effectivement été très doux, les suivants se firent plus puissants. Le corps de celui que je pouvais appeler mon "amant" était chaud, et le mien n'était guère mieux. C'était si bon. J'avais de plus en plus chaud, jusqu'à en perdre la tête et ce que nos deux corps furent pris d'incontrôlables tremblements. Yukki cessa de bouger quelques secondes avant de me demander si ça allait.

- Oh oui... Après ce qu'on vient d'avoir, ça ne peut qu'aller...

Yukihiro passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu te sens de venir sur moi ?

- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais fait ça, Yukki.

- Ça viendra tout seul, assura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai si tu veux ?

- Oui... D'accord...

Yukki, toujours en moi et ses mains tenant fermement mes hanches, nous fit basculer. Il avait eu raison : instinctivement, je me surpris à donner de légers coups de reins, les mains sur le bas-ventre de l'homme avec qui je couchais pour la première fois. A sentir le sexe de Yukihiro, j'accélérai la cadence, y prenant de plus en plus de plaisir. Le peu d'ongles que Yukki avait s'enfonça dans ma chair. Après un deuxième orgasme, je me dégageai pour m'allonger près du musicien qui avait l'air aussi vidé que je l'étais.

- Je t'avais dit que ça viendrait naturellement, dit enfin Yukki, son visage tourné vers le mien. Comment tu te sens ?

Je sentis un sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres.

- Bien. Jamais je n'aurais cru prendre du plaisir avec un homme.

- J'en suis flatté, s'amusa Yukihiro.

- On remet ça ?

- Attends, laisse-moi reprendre un peu de force. Et promis, on recommence.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Alex, on a eu des orgasmes, j'ai éjaculé... Ça m'a pompé de l'énergie.

- Petit joueur, tranchai-je en me levant pour me rendre à la cuisine. Je peux te piquer de la flotte ?

Yukki fit signe que oui. Je trouvai facilement la pièce en question. Un verre trainait dans l'évier. Je l'attrapai et allai chercher de l'eau au frigo. Le contact de l'air glacé me provoqua des frissons dans tout le dos. Je me servis vite, refermai la porte puis bus à grandes gorgées. Je me calai les coudes sur la table, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je n'avais jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un d'autre que Stéphanie, ce qui m'avait parut normal vu mon attirance pour les personnes du même sexe que moi. Et là, ça avait été avec un homme, qui était à la base un ami et surtout une des personnes qui m'employaient. J'espérais ne pas avoir fait une connerie à ce niveau-là.

Je m'apprêtais à retourner à la chambre quand deux bras puissants m'agrippèrent à la taille. J'avalai un cri.

- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais en rester là ? Assieds-toi.

- Euh... Où ?

- Sur la table.

Je tournai la tête vers un Yukihiro très sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire et m'exécutai. Yukki mis ses mains sur mes genoux, pour me forcer à écarter les jambes, puis au niveau de mes hanches, après quoi il me pénétra de nouveau. Je m'accrochai à ses puissantes épaules. Aux coups de reins vinrent s'ajouter les baisers et les coups de langues. Je me sentais bien. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Yukki comprenait le message et fit durer le plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'un début de fatigue fasse son apparition.

- On retourne au lit ? suggéra Yukki en se dégageant.

- Oui. On y retourne.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, ne me dîmes rien jusqu'à ce que Yukihiro me demande l'air de rien :

- T'es fatiguée ou on continue ?

Stéphanie avait totalement quitté mes pensées, et la nuit fut loin d'être calme.


	8. Huitième chapitre

_[ Marluuna et Cha Merci pour vos reviews ! Et Cha T'inquiète, y a pas de mal_ ;) _.]_

* * *

><p>Le drap rebattu sur nous, Yukki avait fini par s'endormir peu avant l'aube, et malgré le boulot qui nous attendait, je ne me sentais pas de le réveiller. Contrairement à lui, je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil. Pour passer le temps, sans quitter des yeux le visage reposé de Yukki, mon cerveau avait été réquisitionné pour faire des comparaisons entre la fille qui était ma copine et l'homme qui s'était trouvé être mon amant. Stéphanie et moi nous étions rencontrées aux alentours de Paris, dans un centre équestre où elle montait toutes les semaines et où je travaillais. Si au début les distances avaient été mises, au fil du temps nous étions devenues amies, jusqu'à se mettre ensemble. Même si leur permission n'aurait pas changé grand chose, nos parents n'émirent aucune objection quant à notre choix. Stéphanie était souvent retournée chez elle, en Belgique, jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse part de mon envie de partir au Japon. Je lui avais laissé le temps de la réflexion : me suivre ou pas. Steph avait voulu me suivre pour qu'on soit ensemble tout le temps, mais étant d'un caractère indépendant, j'avais regretté mon choix de lui demander de venir avec moi, par moment. Et Yuko avait eu raison : sa jalousie bousillait tout. Pourtant, j'en avais eu, de la patience. Moi qui n'avait jamais supporté les gens jaloux, je n'aurais pas cru avoir autant de réserve. Quant à Yukki, je l'avais vu pour la première fois quelques jours après mon embauche. Le groupe était en tournée, si bien que j'avais dû attendre leur retour pour les rencontrer. Le courant avait eu un peu de mal à passer entre Yukki et moi. Lui était taciturne et discret, moi j'étais renfermée avec des tendances un peu sauvage... Bref, super cocktail. J'en venais même à me demander comment lui et moi étions devenus amis. Le rapprochement s'était fait tout seul et progressivement. Et puis... concernant Yukki, ça avait été plus loin, et plus rapidement que de mon côté.<p>

Le musicien remua un peu avant de se réveiller, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Coucou, toi.

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? demanda Yukihiro en se frottant les yeux.

- J'ai pas dormi, en fait.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Euh...

Je me roulai sur le dos pour tenter de voir le réveil en face de nous, sur le bureau.

- ... Hm... Près de huit heures, on dirait.

- Oh merde. On va être à la bourre.

- Ouais.

- Tet-chan va gueuler.

- Ouais.

- Tu veux un câlin avant qu'on parte ?

- ...

- Alex !

Je tournai la tête vers un Yukki outré.

- T'étais dans ta lancée, merde !

- "Qui ne dit mot consent", comme on dit. T'as ta réponse. Le soucis c'est qu'on a pas trop de temps...

- On peut se caresser, tout simplement, suggéra Yukihiro en venant sur moi, appuyé sur ses avants-bras. Au moins on sera pas survoltés avant d'aller bosser.

Rien n'était sûr. Yukihiro me demanda de me tourner sur le ventre, souleva le tee-shirt que j'avais gardé et déposa de doux baisers le long de ma colonne. Tout mon corps se crispa instantanément. Je serrai le drap entre mes doigts à m'en faire mal.

- Tu n'aimes pas... ?

- Si. C'est juste que... c'est mon point sensible. Je crains autant que j'aime...

- Je continue ? chuchota Yukki.

- Oui... Même si je te demande d'arrêter, ne m'écoute pas...

- Ne me le dis pas deux fois, jeune fille, conclut le batteur avant d'y aller un peu plus franchement... en y mettant la langue.

À plusieurs reprises je demandai à Yukki d'arrêter, et heureusement, il ne m'écouta pas. Si lui pourrait se tenir stoïque au travail, j'avais des doutes me concernant. Ce fut pire quand le bas du dos y passa également. J'avais vraiment du mal à me tenir tranquille. Yukihiro se dégagea pour se remettre là où il était précédemment, ce qui me détendit enfin. Calés sur le côté, nous nous regardâmes durant de longues minutes. Yukki s'amusait avec mes cheveux tandis que j'avais sa main valide entre les miennes. J'étais bien ainsi. Si seulement nous avions pu ne pas bouger.

- Dis-moi, Alex, tu comptes aller voir Stéphanie aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

Le visage de Yukki s'assombrit légèrement mais il ne cessa pas pour autant de tortiller une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

- Je comprends.

- Je veux lui dire que c'est fini, continuai-je, décidée.

Cette fois, ce fut une expression incrédule. Yukihiro se redressa pour prendre appui sur un de ses bras.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Yukki, comment tu réagirais si, pour te garder, j'étais prête à me foutre en l'air ? Et surtout, si je le faisais et trouvais quand même le moyen de m'en sortir ? Que tout ça était prémédité au détail près. Tu resterais quand même avec moi ?

- Hm... Non, je ne crois pas, non. Mais ne va pas faire une connerie sur le coup de la colère.

- Maintenant ou après, ça change rien pour moi. J'ai eu un trop plein de patience avec elle, et voilà le résultat. Toi, tu... tu as eu de la patience aussi. La patience d'attendre sans même être sûr qu'on en serait _là_. A part m'embrasser en traitre comme tu l'as fait, tu n'as jamais été un salaud envers moi.

- ... Et si je ne t'avais pas embrassée, peut-être que rien ne se serait passé, mais j'aurais probablement encore attendu.

- T'es un homme plein de surprises, tu sais, ça ?

Yukihiro sourit mais ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu es _vraiment_ sûre que tu veux quitter Stéphanie ? Vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Tu vas tout claquer ?

- T'es gentil, mais t'as vu ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Elle t'aime, Alex.

Alors là, j'avais vraiment du mal à croire ce que j'entendais. L'homme qui avait eu le culot de prendre les devants avec moi tout en sachant que j'étais lesbienne prenait maintenant la défense de ma copine ? Je me redressai aussi vite que si j'avais eu une décharge électrique pour me mettre accroupie, nullement gênée par ma position.

- On nage en plein délire, là. J'étais avec une fille, on s'aimait, t'es arrivé et sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mise à avoir des sentiments pour toi, on a même couché ensemble, et maintenant tu prends la défense de Stéphanie ? Non mais tu me fais quoi, là, Yukihiro ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

- Je... T'es chiant.

- Alex, regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Stéphanie.

A l'inverse, je baissai le regard sur mes mains croisées. Elle m'avait déçue, je n'étais pas sûre de lui pardonner un jour de m'avoir fait un coup aussi bas, mais est-ce suffisant au point de la laisser tomber ? J'étais impulsive, je démarrais au quart de tour depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne... et j'avais tendance à regretter certaines choses. Si j'avais eu autant de patience avec Steph, c'était sans doute par amour. Et la réaction que j'avais eu à l'hôpital avait été de la déception causée par la personne qui partageait ma vie et en qui j'avais eu confiance.

- Alors ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Bien sûr que je l'aime encore. Mais je ne peux plus être avec elle. J'ai plus confiance. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

- C'était parti d'un bon sentiment, la défendit maladroitement Yukki, ce que je trouvais craquant.

- Pour elle, pas pour moi. Tu m'as jamais posé d'ultimatum, je te rappelle. Même si je l'aime encore, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer avec elle. Pas après ça.

- Prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

- C'est déjà tout réfléchi.

Je regardai enfin Yukikihiro qui, je l'avais deviné, ne m'avais pas quitté des yeux. Il était attentif, et surtout compréhensif.

- Ne pense pas à moi, Alex. Pense à toi. A ce que tu veux.

Je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais vraiment, à part retrouver un équilibre sentimental normal. Mais la normalité, pour moi, c'était d'être avec ma copine. Mais son geste revenait toujours au milieu. Je cessai de réfléchir pour aller me caler contre le musicien qui passa son bras sous mon haut pour me caresser le dos.

- Il faut que je vois Stéphanie pour être fixée. Que je lui parle, et qu'on mette tout à plat. Et si on doit se séparer...

- Ne pense pas encore à ça.

- Mais et toi ? Admets un instant qu'on reste ensemble, toutes les deux, tu vas faire quoi, toi ?

- Je m'en ferais une raison, répondit Yukki en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. C'est vrai que j'aurais voulu qu'on soit ensemble mais...

- ... "Quand on y peut rien y faire il faut vivre avec.*"

- Il faut qu'on y aille, conclut Yukihiro, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

- Okay.

Nous nous levâmes, à contre-coeur.

- Tu penses aller voir Stéphanie quand ?

- J'en sais rien. Ce soir, peut-être.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller ce matin ?

- Bah, et le boulot ?

- Je prends sur moi, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux qu'on aille à la douche ?

- "On" ?

- Tu peux passer avant moi, si tu veux.

- Hm... Non.

Yukihiro m'emmena avec lui dans la salle de bain où il retira mon tee-shirt avant de me faire reculer dans la douche où il entra à son tour. L'eau glacée nous provoqua des frissons et je remarquai alors à quel point le corps mouillé d'un homme pouvait être attirant et surtout... sexy. Si le jet de la douche était devenu tiède, j'avais de nouveau très, très chaud, en prenant du plaisir à caresser le torse trempé de mon batteur préféré. Yukkie prit mon visage entre ses mains. Les baisers fusèrent, doux, sucrés et surtout plein d'amour. Ca se ressentait, et ça faisait un bien fou d'avoir un tel échange. Ca faisait du bien de se sentir aimée, tout simplement.

* * *

><p>*Annie Proulx, "Brokeback Mountain".<p> 


	9. Neuvième chapitre

Yukihiro m'avait déposée devant l'hôpital avant de se rendre au travail. Là encore j'avais hésité avant de sortir. Affronter la réalité était décidément une chose bien difficile selon les situations. Il fallait que je gobe le coup bas de Stéphanie et le fait que je l'avais trompée, que je le veuille ou non. Déjà qu'elle était jalouse quand je parlais à une fille, j'avais une trouille monstre de sa réaction si elle venait à savoir que j'avais partagé plus que le lit avec un mec...

_- Allez, Alex. Il va bien falloir que tu l'affrontes un jour._

_- Je sais._

J'aurais voulu l'embrasser avant de partir mais je n'en avais rien fait. Yukihiro non plus. Dans un sens c'était probablement mieux comme ça : aller voir ma copine aurait été encore plus dur. Nous nous étions contenté d'un simple "A plus tard", et maintenant j'étais devant la porte de la chambre de Steph, à prendre racine. Des personnes passaient et repassaient, se demandant sans doute ce que j'attendais pour rentrer dans la chambre. Je me décidai avant de me faire virer. J'entrai directement. Stéphanie, qui regardait par la fenêtre, se tourna vers moi quand j'eus prononcé son prénom. Un petit sourire qui me fit mal au coeur se dessina sur ses lèvres encore pâles. Je m'approchai d'un pas hésitant, ne sachant trop si je devais la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, rester en retrait, l'engueuler... ou tout lui avouer en bloc. Mon regard se porta sur la perfusion au bras. Non. Si elle avait voulu attirer mon attention en tentant de se foutre en l'air, elle pouvait tout aussi bien passer à l'acte en se taillant les veines avec l'aiguille. C'était assez aiguisé pour. Lui dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur devrait attendre sa sortie, au moins. Je la saluai de la main et m'assis au bord du lit, à une distance raisonnable.

- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, commença Stéphanie.

- Il fallait que je vienne. Il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu as fait.

- Écoute... Je suis désolée. C'est seulement que... je t'aime. Je tiens à toi.

Une larme coula sur sa joue mais je restais à ma place, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

- Comme veux-tu que je te crois ? Tu te rends compte du coup de pute que tu m'as fait ? Tout ça parce que je ne veux pas rentrer en Europe. Parce que je ne veux pas m'engager avec toi. Ni avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? m'arrêta Stéphanie. Pourquoi ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Mais non !...

_Mon cul._

- ... C'est un exemple pour te faire comprendre que le soucis ne vient pas de toi. J'aime bien ma vie telle qu'elle est, même si elle est imparfaite, et j'ai pas envie d'en changer. Et toi, tu es beaucoup trop collée à moi. C'est étouffant, et tu te rends malade.

- J'y peux rien si je t'aime ! s'écria presque Stéphanie en se redressant.

- Gueule pas, on est dans un hôpital. Et soit dit en passant, si je ne t'aimais pas, moi non plus, je ne serais pas restée avec toi.

- Alors suis-moi en Belgique, s'il te plaît !

- Pourquoi tu veux tellement partir du Japon ? réalisai-je enfin. C'est quoi le problème ? T'es sûre que c'est uniquement la Belgique qui te manque ? T'es pas encore en train de te foutre de moi ?

Steph hésita un long moment avant de répondre :

- Je crois que... un homme a des vues sur toi.

_Oups..._

Je pris un air aussi étonné que possible.

- Pardon ? D'où tu sors ça ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, mais... c'est une impression que j'ai quand je te vois avec d'autres mecs. Surtout un grand aux cheveux assez longs...

J'allais suggérer Hyde et l'envie de rire me prit. Non. Pas bien de se moquer. Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de ma tête.

- KEN ?

- Si c'est celui qui joue de la guitare, oui.

- T'es malade ? Ce mec est un tombeur, okay, mais n'exagère pas, on est juste amis. Jamais on pourrait être ensemble. Je craquerais peut-être sur lui si j'étais hétéro mais je te rappelle que je ne le suis pas.

- Donc j'ai pas de soucis à me faire ?

Le regard de Stéphanie était plein d'espoir. Si elle savait... Si elle savait que j'avais passé la nuit avec un homme. Homme qu'elle connaissait, en prime. Et si elle savait que j'étais perdue... En fait, Yukki était plus au courant de ce que je ressentais que ne l'était ma propre copine. C'était un dur constat mais c'était la vérité. J'aurais dû être franche avec Stéphanie et je l'étais bien plus avec Yukihiro, qui supportait cette situation. Mais bon sang, que faire ? Si ça n'était pas une preuve d'amour, ça. Mais il avait eu raison : je devais aussi penser à moi. A ce que je voulais au fond. Mais j'en revenais toujours au même point, et j'en avais de plus en plus marre... Ça aurait été plus simple si la deuxième personne avait été par exemple Yuko. Mais là, il avait fallut que ça soit un mec ! Jamais, en dehors de ma famille, je n'avais aimé quelqu'un du sexe opposé. Bordel de merde ! Suivant une fois de plus une impulsion, je me levai pour me rapprocher de Stéphanie afin de l'embrasser. Il n'y avait que comme ça que je pouvais savoir. Qu'est-ce que j'allais ressentir. Les mains plaquées sur l'oreiller blanc de l'hôpital, j'y allais franchement, ma langue dans sa bouche pour lécher la sienne, attraper ses lèvres... Steph agrippa ses doigts à ma taille, répondant aux baisers avec passion. Quand je m'écartai, après de longues secondes, essoufflée, je me mis à penser à Yukki. C'était différent, avec lui. C'était bon avec Stéphanie mais parce que c'était une fille, comme moi. Avec Yukihiro c'était vraiment les sentiments qui parlaient.

_Pour bien faire, ce mec aurait dû être une fille._

Bizarre comme conclusion, mais il y avait du vrai.

Steph sembla comblée par mon geste. Moi, je ne ressentais rien de particulier. Ou plutôt, rien de comparable aux débuts entre nous deux.

- J'ai envie de toi, lâcha Stéphanie. J'ai vraiment envie de toi, Alex.

- On est dans un hôpital, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant. Et puis, je suis fatiguée. Même si on était à la maison, ça serait non.

- Tu te laisserais faire, argumenta Steph, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

C'était vrai, mais de penser aux actes qu'elle et moi avions eu et à la nuit passée avec Yukihiro, je n'en avais vraiment pas envie du tout. Ce que je voulais c'était aller le retrouver. Seulement lui.

- Franchement, je ne crois pas, cassai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas une machine à sexe, Stéphanie.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je m'écartai un peu plus, me redressant complètement.

- Résume-moi ce qu'on fait toutes les deux depuis un bail ?

- Mais... tu aimes ça, non ?

- Ouais, mais... notre relation se base sur ça, principalement. Imagine si on bouge en Belgique, toi et moi, là-bas ça sera pareil ? On s'enverra en l'air six jours par semaine ? On ne discute même plus. Notre relation se base de plus en plus sur le sexe.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

- Peut-être, inconsciemment, il y a aussi de ça. Et puis je te l'ai dit : mon pays c'est la France. Et comme je te l'ai aussi dit avant-hier j'ai tout ici. Je peux pas tout quitter pour te suivre. Toi tu l'as voulu. Pas moi.

Les yeux de Stéphanie rougirent et des larmes firent leurs apparitions.

- On ne tiendra pas à distance.

- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est sûr.

- C'est que j'ai tellement peur de te perdre, Alex.

- C'est ce qui se passera si tu ne changes pas, tranchai-je, le ton glacial.

- Tu me promets d'y réfléchir encore un peu ? S'il te plaît.

Je soupirai, les poings serrés, puis lui promis de me pencher encore un peu sur la question. Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter. Elle s'accrochait, était jalouse et maintenant soupçonnait même Ken qui pourtant s'en foutait de moi comme de l'An Quarante. Ça faisait trop de choses.

Elle ne savait rien et soupçonnait tout.

Yukki savait tout et ne me reprochait rien.

Je devais réfléchir. J'avais des doutes quant à continuer avec Stéphanie, seulement j'avais peur que ça foire avec Yukihiro. Et pas par sa faute : par la mienne. J'avais besoin de parler avec lui aussi, mais pas dans l'immédiat. L'avantage : ça serait beaucoup plus simple, je pourrais mettre tout à plat.


	10. Dixième chapitre

Je ne m'attardai pas plus auprès de Stéphanie parce que déjà je n'en avais pas envie mais surtout parce qu'une infirmière était venue me faire savoir qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas entrée au moment où Steph m'avait fait savoir qu'elle voulait faire des galipettes... Je déposai un chaste baiser sur son front et partis sans me retourner. J'avais éteint mon téléphone en entra un peu plus tôt et quand il fut rallumé, je vis un appel en absence de Hyde. Il n'avait pas laissé de message. Je le rappelai après m'être mise dans un coin à l'écart et plus au calme, dans le parc de l'hosto. Hyde répondit après deux sonneries.

_- Oui, Alex ?_

- Bien vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

_- Yukki nous a dit que tu était allée voir ta copine à l'hôpital, et après ce qu'elle a fait, on s'inquiétait._

- Ah... C'est gentil. Il t'a parlé d'autre chose ?

_- Non, juste qu'il t'a accompagnée. Pourquoi il y a autre chose que nous devrions savoir ?_

- Non, non.

J'avais répondu un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort.

_- Alex... ? Tu sais qu'on peut se parler ?_

- Ouais, bien sûr. Mais le téléphone c'est pas le meilleur moyen pour discuter.

_- Viens au studio pour midi, on mangera ensemble à l'écart, on sera tranquilles._

- Je veux pas t'emmerder avec ça...

_- Mais non. Amène-toi pour déjeuner._

Je raccrochai puis pris tout mon temps pour aller sur mon lieu de travail, passant auparavant chercher le repas pour Hyde et moi. Ce fut en sortant du traiteur Asiatique que je percutai enfin que j'allais probablement croiser Yukki. J'envoyai un texto à Hyde pour lui dire que je ne voulais pas le croiser, et le priai de ne pas me demander de suite pourquoi. Il me répondit qu'il viendrait me chercher dans le garage qui servait aux membres et au staff une fois que son ami serait parti. Je m'y rendis donc directement une fois sortie du métro qui m'avait conduite jusqu'à Shibuya. Pour patienter j'avais toujours un livre dans mon sac. Là, il s'agissait de "Danse Mortelle", un livre de R. L. Stine. qui avait été mon auteur préféré étant pré-adolescente, la place ayant été par la suite prise par Stephen King. J'avais commencé mon livre quelques jours plus tôt mais ça lisait tellement vite que le chanteur de Laruku s'amena juste quand j'eus terminé.

- Stephen King ? demanda-t-il aussi sec en désignant mon livre.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Non, R. L. Stine. T'as déjà vu un King aussi fin ? A part "Un tour sur le Bolid'".

Ça nous faisait un sujet de conversation supplémentaire : Hyde et moi étions fan de cet auteur, et "Salem" était notre livre favori. Le plus petit du groupe finit par répondre par la négation puis m'entraina avec lui dans la salle de réunion. Attablés, je lui tendis un sac en papier qui l'émerveillait.

- Soba, pour monsieur.

- Oh...

Je dus me plaquer la main sur la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Celui-là et la bouffe...

- Tu as pris quoi ? demanda-t-il en lorgnant mon sac que j'étais en train d'ouvrir.

- Boulettes de porc au caramel et nouilles sautées.

- Je peux goûter ?

- Non.

Vu mon ton sérieux, Hyde se renfrogna. Il était trop mignon, ce mec. Gueule d'ange et caractère de gosse. Je lui tendis mes barquettes de nourriture.

- Mais goûte, idiot. Je plaisantais.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois puis pris une bonne bouchée de chaque, me félicitant de mes choix, avant d'enchainer :

- Alors, comment va Stéphanie ?

- Ça va. À part qu'elle veut partir d'ici et qu'elle veut que je m'en aille aussi, tout va bien.

- Tu es enthousiaste, remarqua ironiquement mon ami. On peut savoir pourquoi ? Quelque chose ou quelqu'un t'en empêche ?

- Les deux. Le boulot et...

- ... et Yukki.

- Euh...

Hyde refit son petit sourire qui faisait que je ne pouvais que craquer dans plusieurs sens du terme. Mais qu'il était énervant, cet homme ! Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder en face mais cet idiot faisait tout que ça soit l'inverse, à se tortiller sur sa chaise pour capter mon attention.

- J'ai tort ?

- Bien sûr que non, avouai-je finalement avant d'attaquer le porc au goût sucré.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ou... ? Alex ?

- Attends que j'avale, merde ! Bon, sans entrer dans les détails, on a passé la nuit ensemble.

- Et ça t'a fait quoi ?

Hyde commença son plat après m'avoir piqué un morceau de porc.

- ... Bizarre. Et maintenant que je sais que j'ai plus que de l'amitié pour Yukki, je sais plus trop où j'en suis. Tu comprends, j'aime encore Stéphanie. Enfin, je crois...

- Réfléchis deux minutes. Pourquoi tu aimes Stéphanie ?

- Parce que c'est une fille et que j'aime les filles... à la base. Et aussi parce qu'on a partagé beaucoup ensemble. J'ai de bons souvenirs avec Steph.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester avec elle ?

- J'ai encore des sentiments pour elle, je te l'ai dit.

- C'est suffisant ?

Je reconnus avec un haussement d'épaule que, là encore, je n'en savais rien.

- Et Yukki ? Tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

- ... Je crois que je l'aime, Hyde. Et partant du principe qu'avec le temps il me faisait plus ou moins de l'effet, ça ne date pas d'hier... Mais j'ai jamais aimé un homme auparavant ! Du coup j'ai un doute sur ce que c'est vraiment...

- T'es attirée par un autre mec ? Genre Ken ? Ou même Tet-chan ?

- Oh non, beurk !

- C'est sympa pour eux, ria Hyde.

- Tu leur diras pas, hein ?

- Évidemment que non, andouille. Mais tu viens de répondre à la question.

- Je comprends pas...

- Tu es lesbienne. Tu l'as toujours été, pour autant qu'on le sache. Et là tu es attirée par _un_ homme. Un seul. Je ne veux surtout pas t'influencer, tu es comme tu es, mais... ne laisse pas passer ta chance. Si vous vous cassez la gueule, vous vous relèverez.

- Mouais...

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Hyde était plus vieux que moi et avait donc une expérience de la vie plus importante que la mienne. Mais je me posais toujours trop de questions sans réponses, et je m'emmerdais moi-même... et accessoirement j'emmerdais les autres. Je lâchai mon couvert dans la barquette pour poser ma tête sur mon bras qui était désormais en travers de la table. Hyde passa une main affectueuse sur ma joue, avec un sourire bienveillant, après quoi, avec une grimace dont lui seul avait le secret, il fit mine de me pincer le nez. Mes protestations de gamine de deux ans firent rire le chanteur. Je me redressai pour finir le peu de nouilles qu'il me restait quand le chanteur lâcha de but en blanc :

- Ou alors laisse tomber Yukki et ta copine. Au moins tu seras tranquille.

- Mais t'es malade ? Y avait quoi dans tes soba ? ajoutai-je, remarquant que tout en parlant il avait presque terminé son repas.

- Tu te bourres le crâne de questions. Si tu étais seule, tu arrêterais. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, sans doute...

Je reconnus un peu honteuse que j'y avais déjà pensé : retourner chez moi, ou aller squatter chez des amis pour un temps, et finalement rester seule.

- Fais-le.

- Hyde... Tu te sens bien ?

- Je suis sérieux, répliqua-t-il, le visage fermé. Quitte le pays ou pas, fais comme tu veux, mais prends le large pendant quelques jours. Réfléchis au calme, coupe ton téléphone, ne va pas voir Stéphanie à l'hôpital le temps de son hospitalisation, n'ouvre ta porte à personne.

- Je te rappelle que prendre une pause dans ton pays c'est mal vu ?

- Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, Alex. Considère ça comme un ordre.

Je me sentis sourire. Lui, donner des ordres ? On aura tout vu. Il savait très bien mener sa barque avec VAMPROSE au point d'avoir fait dégager des organisateurs, qu'il avait engagé, pour leur incompétence, mais donner des ordres au sein de L'Arc, c'était plus du domaine de Tetsuya. Ceci dit, son idée n'était pas mauvaise.

- Ça prend effet quand, patron ?

- Dès que tu sortiras d'ici. Et...

Hyde consulta l'heure sur son portable qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jean.

- ... Yukki ne va pas tarder. Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais l'éviter ?

- J'étais avec ma copine, je lui ai roulé plus d'une pelle, elle avait envie d'aller plus loin... Je pourrai pas le regarder en face après la nuit qu'on a passé.

- Mais tu arrives à regarder Stéphanie..., releva Haido.

- ... 'Fait chier. Je suis plus honnête avec le gars qui m'a perturbée qu'avec...

- Il y a quelqu'un ? cria la voix de Ken dans le couloir.

- Oui, Alex et moi, ici, répondit Hyde sur le même ton. File toi, avant que les autres s'amènent.

- Merci, Hyde.

Le chanteur se leva pour débarrasser et je croisai Ken dans le couloir. Il me demanda des nouvelles de Steph, auxquelles je répondis vaguement qu'elle allait plutôt bien, puis le saluai, ajoutant que Hyde lui expliquerait pourquoi je m'absentai si soudainement. Il avait eu raison : ce n'était pas en jonglant entre l'un et l'autre que j'allais savoir où j'en étais.


	11. Onzième chapitre

J'avais suivi le conseil de Hyde à la lettre et quand j'allumai mon téléphone une semaine plus tard, ma messagerie était quasiment pleine et les textos avaient fusé. Je m'étais fixée cette limite car Stéphanie devait sortir de l'hôpital après plusieurs examens et autant de passages chez le psy, et n'avait nul part où aller. Sept jours m'avaient suffit pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées confuses. Les décisions n'avaient pas été simples à prendre mais comme me l'avait suggéré Yukihiro seulement quelques jours auparavant, il fallait que je pense à mon bien. Je restai seule chez moi jusqu'au dernier moment. Stéphanie était assez grande pour rentrer toute seule sans se foutre sous une bagnole. Et surtout, je voulais repousser le moment de la revoir au maximum. Mais ce dernier arriva quand même. Quand la clé se fit entendre dans la serrure tout mon corps se raidit sur le canapé. Stéphanie entra, joyeuse d'être de retour, et me sauta presque dessus après avoir déposé son sac comme un vieux sac de patates. Heureusement que j'étais bien installée.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir !

- Ouais. Moi aussi.

Steph commença à m'embrasser mais je la freinai, préférant mettre les choses au point au plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Et maintenant que j'y penses, pourquoi tu n'es plus venue me voir ? Tu m'as manquée, tu sais.

Je me réinstallai convenablement, Stéphanie à côté de moi.

- Écoute, Stéphanie...

- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça... Quand on appelle quelqu'un par son prénom alors qu'en temps normal on abrège c'est jamais bon signe.

- Je sais. J'ai pas fait exprès mais ce que je vais te dire ne va pas forcément te plaire. Avant tout, tu penses toujours rentrer chez toi ?

- Tu ne viens pas, c'est ça ? comprit-elle.

- Non.

- Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait ?

- Oui. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Comme je te l'ai dit à l'hôpital, à ma deuxième visite, notre relation n'est basée qu'en dessous de la ceinture. Du moins c'est ce que j'en pense. On ne discute plus, on ne rigole plus ensemble... Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais ma copine mais tu étais aussi mon amie, et ça me manque. Et puis quitte à être honnête autant l'être à fond : tu es trop jalouse. Même envers les mecs.

- Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi.

- Tu peux comprendre que j'y arrive de moins en moins ?

- Mais je sais ! se défendit Stéphanie, au bord des larmes. Mais, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dis-moi ! Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on se sépare ?

- Tu vas partir, moi je vais rester ici. Tu me l'as dit : on ne tiendra pas à distance. C'est con mais il vaut mieux qu'on arrête les frais. Je te fais du mal, je le sais, mais tu m'en as fait à cause de ton manque de confiance.

Désormais, Stéphanie pleurait vraiment, en silence. Ça me faisait mal au coeur de la voir souffrir, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser se faire des illusions. Je l'aimais encore, je ne pouvais pas oublié le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, seulement ce n'était plus assez.

- Bien. Je... Je passerai à l'aéroport dans la journée pour me prendre un billet pour Bruxelles. Je vais essayer de partir au plus vite.

- Je te mets pas à la porte, Stéphanie.

- Je préfère faire comme ça.

- D'accord.

Encore une fois, je ne sus comment me comporter à cet instant. Rester à bonne distance me faisait l'effet d'être une sauvage, et la prendre dans mes bras aurait été maladroit après ce que je venais de lui faire comprendre. Je décidai de tenter le coup. Stéphanie se laissa aller, essayant de se contenir.

- Je t'aime, Stéphanie. Même si on se sépare, je t'aime encore.

- Je t'aime aussi, Alex...

Je m'écartai pour prendre le visage humide de celle qui était désormais mon ex entre mes mains, puis l'embrassai tendrement. Malgré ce que j'avais avalé, je me disais que je lui devais bien ça. Elle aussi avait souffert, à sa façon, seulement... ça avait gâché beaucoup de choses, malheureusement.

- Je ferais mieux de faire mes valises, décida Steph en se levant.

- D'accord. Moi, je vais au boulot.

- Avant que je parte, Alexandra, il faut que je sache une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Pas vrai ?

- ... Stéphanie, c'est pas pour cette raison que je veux qu'on se sépare. Du moins pas en partie.

- C'est qui ? Yuko ?

- Non. Tu ne connais pas cette personne, mentis-je pour la préserver autant que je le pouvais encore.

Sans un mot de plus, Stéphanie s'éclipsa dans ce qui avait été notre chambre. J'entendais le bruit d'une valise qu'on jette au sol, les portes du placard et les cintres. J'en profitai pour foutre le camp. Je devais surtout parler à Tetsuya, et là, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

* * *

><p>- Tet-chan, je peux te parler un instant ?<p>

- C'est urgent ?

- Disons pressé.

Tetsuya déposa sa basse en annonçant une pause aux personnes présentes. J'échangeai un regard avec Hyde qui hocha la tête. Lui avait compris sans mal pourquoi je voulais parler au leader du groupe en particulier. Tet-chan m'entraina dans la salle de réunion où le chanteur et moi avions déjeuné quelques jours plus tôt.

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? demanda le bassiste en se calant contre une table.

Je sortis une enveloppe de mon sac et la lui tendis. Tetsu en sortit la lettre qu'elle contenait et la lu en silence pour finalement demander :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux plus travailler avec nous ?

- C'est délicat...

- Tu ne te sens pas d'être auprès de Yukki ? devina Tet-chan.

- Non, avouai-je. Je viens de quitter ma copine, c'est pas pour foncer dans les bras d'un hétéro, même si je ne suis pas indifférente au mec en question. J'en ai marre de douter et franchement, l'avoir dans les parages ne va pas m'aider, et ça inclus le travail, d'ailleurs. Plutôt que de faire des conneries parce que je suis perturbée, je préfère partir.

- Même si je ne suis pas d'accord, tu ne reviendras pas dessus ?

- Non.

- Très bien. Sache quand même que tu auras toujours ta place ici.

- C'est gentil, patron, plaisantai-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui était devenu légèrement palpable.

- Écoute, je veux bien parler de ta décision à Doiha-chan et Ken-chan mais en ce qui concerne Yukki, c'est à toi de le faire.

J'acquiesçai. Tetsuya laissa la lettre ainsi que l'enveloppe sur la table puis sortit de la pièce, disant seulement qu'il allait chercher le batteur. Je l'attendis, adossé au mur. J'espérais que la conversation serait aussi courte que celle que Stéphanie et moi avions eue. D'ailleurs, est-ce que celle qui avait partagé ma vie pendant un temps serait encore à la maison à mon retour ? Non, sûrement. Si elle était réellement décidée à partir, pourquoi perdre du temps ? C'est en me faisant cette réflexion que je réalisai alors qu'elle allait me manquer. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi tour. Une main passa délicatement sur ma nuque, me provoquant de petits frissons.

- Tet-chan m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

- Oui.

Yukki se plaça devant moi. Ses mains serrant affectueusement les miennes n'allaient guère m'aider.

- Déjà, je voulais te dire que Stéphanie et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et qu'elle s'en retourne chez elle.

- Pas trop dur ?

- Si, un peu, quand même. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai donné ma lettre de démission à Tet-chan. Je peux plus rester parmi vous. Je suis désolée.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu en arriverais à cette extrémité.

- Je suis désolée, répétai-je. Ne va surtout pas croire que t'aime pas, mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas, Alex. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est moi le responsable, dans cette histoire. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais embrassée. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait autant te perturber, même si je voulais t'avoir avec moi.

Je croisai mes mains derrière la nuque de Yukki. Lui plaça les siennes dans mon dos.

- T'es responsable de rien du tout. Si je n'ai pas résisté c'est qu'il y avait une raison, tu ne crois pas ? Même si j'ai eu du mal à comprendre laquelle. Enfin... j'en ai marre de me poser trop de questions... Je préfère rester seule.

- Tu as dit pourquoi à Stéphanie ?

- En partie. Elle a compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'ai pas précisé que c'était toi. J'aime mieux qu'elle ne sache pas. C'est déjà assez dur pour elle.

- Tu as bien fait. Je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir mis au milieu, même si tu aurais dû.

Je haussai les épaules. Maintenant que c'était fait...

- Et maintenant ?

- Je vais chercher un autre boulot, déjà. Et si un poste vaquant est trop loin, j'essaierai de déménager.

- Bon... J'ai droit à un bisou, quand même ? ajouta Yukihiro avec une moue qui me fit sourire avant d'approcher son visage afin d'échanger un doux baiser.

Si ça avait été douloureux de quitter Stéphanie, ça l'était tout autant à cet instant même avec Yukki.

- Il faut que je m'en aille.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra.

- Bien sûr. Enfin, j'espère aussi...

Un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Yukki, je me sauvais presque jusqu'à chez moi où, comme je m'y étais attendue, il n'y avait plus personne. Toutes les affaires de Stéphanie avaient été emportées. Ça faisait bizarre de ne voir que mes habits dans le placard. J'allai m'installer sur le lit, réalisant que j'avais peut-être perdu deux personnes qui avaient réellement été importantes dans ma vie. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

- Allez, pleure pas, ma vieille. T'as pris la bonne décision.

J'essayais plus de m'en convaincre qu'autre chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas être avec les deux. Stéphanie et son défaut qui m'était devenu insupportable et Yukihiro qui était un homme... Je me laissai tomber en arrière et m'endormis au bout de plusieurs heures à repenser aux moments superbes auxquels j'avais eu droit.

* * *

><p>Moins de deux mois plus tard, semaines durant lesquelles j'avais trouvé un boulot dans un centre équestre à Chiba, je reçus une lettre de Belgique. Plus précisément de Charleroi. La lettre était signée Eric Lietaer. C'était le frère de Stéphanie. Coup de chance, j'étais assise au moment de lire le contenu. "Alexandra, j'espère que tu te souviens de moi, même si on s'est rarement vus. Je t'écris pour te dire que Stéphanie a mis fin à ses jours il y a peu. Je pense que quand tu auras cette lettre entre les mains, l'enterrement aura déjà eu lieu. Ne te sens pas coupable, surtout. Charlotte et moi connaissions notre soeur. Elle était beaucoup trop sensible, et aurait fini par en arriver là. Sache qu'ici, personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit. On peut comprendre que tu n'es plus tenu le coup. On sait que tu l'as aimée, et que tu l'as rendue heureuse. S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas le remord te bouffer. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Prends soin de toi, et donne-nous de tes nouvelles. A très bientôt. Eric." Je n'éclatai pas en sanglot, je ne me mis pas à hurler... J'étais vidée. Je me sentais coupable malgré ce qu'Eric avait écrit, et aussi tout en sachant qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais même pas pu être présente pour la mise en terre... Et encore, vu que je supportais mal les enterrements, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu m'y rendre, de toutes façons. Il me fallait vivre avec ça. J'avais définitivement perdu Stéphanie, et je n'y pouvais plus rien. Ce que je pouvais faire c'était prévenir Yukihiro et nos amis proches, en espérant que le musicien ne s'en veuille pas. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison. La seule coupable, c'était et ça resterait moi.<p> 


	12. Douzième chapitre

_Sept mois plus tard._

- AÏE !

- Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton poney vient de m'exploser au moins deux orteils.

- Eh ben Hollywood, tu tortures tatie Alex ?

- Tatie Alex...

Je me baissai pour saisir les fanons du poney shetland noir afin de lui lever la jambe pour dégager ma botte.

- Tu pourrais dire à maman Midori de t'élever un peu mieux. C'est pas la première fois qu'il se repose, c'est le cas de le dire, sur moi. Il pèse de tout son poids et va le faire bouger, après.

- Donne-moi la longe, ria la propriétaire du Shetland, je l'emmène au paddock. Prends Câlin. Hideyuki m'a dit qu'il allait au triangle.

Je saisis la longe du poney connemara gris que Midori me tendait et lui passai celle de Hollywood. Nous prîmes la même direction mais arrivées aux paddocks, mon amie prit sur sa droite tandis que j'allais directement à gauche. Tenant le plus fermement possible Câlin afin d'éviter que l'envie lui prenne de me fausser compagnie, j'enlevai les deux fils électrifiés et en balançai un assez loin pour que lui ni moi ne risquâmes de nous prendre une châtaigne. Ça m'était déjà arrivé une fois, et ça m'avait suffit. J'entrainai le poney assez loin de l'entrée - qui était aussi la sortie, c'était selon - que j'avais bloquée, lui enlevai son licol puis retournai en sens inverse, faisant attention à bien attraper la poignée isolante en remettant les fils que j'avais balancés. Je me dirigeai vers la grange afin d'y prendre un carré de foin pour le connemara qui n'en avait pas dans son paddock. J'en profitai aussi pour me réchauffer : certes on était en janvier, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid ! J'avais pourtant mis un manteau fourré et long, ainsi que mon écharpe assez longue pour faire trois fois le tour de mon cou. Une seule chose me gênait avec elle : le fait qu'elle fut multicolore, comme un arc-en-ciel. Ce détail, entre autres, avait tendance à me ramener quelques mois plus tôt, quand je bossais pour le groupe qui portait le même nom, et plus particulièrement à Yukki, ainsi qu'à Stéphanie, ce qui restait encore douloureux, surtout la concernant. Quand ça arrivait, je repensais à ce que m'avait conseillé Eric, mais c'était dur de ne pas se sentir coupable. J'étais malgré tout soulagée de ne pas avoir dit à Steph que l'autre personne qui comptait pour moi avait été Yukki. Au moins lui n'avait pas été directement atteint, et n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Hideyuki, le propriétaire du centre équestre, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, entra dans la grange au moment où j'en sortais, éparpillant malgré moi quelques brindilles de foin derrière moi et sur mon manteau kaki.

- Je vais donner à ça Câlin.

- D'accord. Tu pourras panser Lola après ? La personne qui l'a montée est partie sans le faire, expliqua mon patron d'un air blasé.

Il y s'en trouvait qui n'avaient décidément pas de rate...

- Okay.

- Tu pourras partir après, si tu veux.

- Euh... Je pourrais rester encore un peu ? J'ai pas envie de rentrer.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Hideyuki s'éclipsa, un de ses chiens - un berger allemand du nom de Hercule - le suivant de près. Heureusement que les chiens - cinq bergers allemands, un berger belge et un doberman - étaient là pour garder ce qui était proche du domaine : il n'y avait ni clôtures, ni portail. La maison de mon employeur était en retrait, et elle seule était protégée par des grilles. J'envoyai le foin dans le paddock de Câlin qui s'y approcha pour l'entamer d'un pas lourd. Je me rendis ensuite au box de Lola, une jument quarter horse baie que j'avais eu l'occasion de monter plus d'une fois. C'était ma préférée. En lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur la croupe, un nuage de poussière s'échappa de ses poils ras.

- Ah ouais, quand même...

J'allais chercher deux brosses à la sellerie, ainsi qu'un cure-pied, et de retour dans le box, pansai la jument marron. La pauvre, elle en avait bien besoin. Je ne savais pas qui l'avait montée lors du dernier cours, et ça valait peut-être mieux comme ça. Je lui aurais dit ma façon de penser. Tout en rouspétant à voix haute, je terminai par le curage des sabots, fis un gros câlin à Lola, puis fermai soigneusement le box de la quarter horse, remis tout en place dans la sellerie, après quoi j'empoignai mon sac et allai me réfugier au chaud dans la grange. Devant la porte close je consultai mon téléphone : il était 19h. J'entrai. Si dehors il faisait nuit presque noire, à l'intérieur, la lumière était une seule ampoule qui menaçait de griller à n'importe quel moment. On y voyait assez clair, c'était le principal. Et puis les chiens étaient couchés entre des ballots de paille. Je n'avais rien à craindre. Je réalisais, en regardant autour de moi, que la personne qui n'avait pas été habituée aurait pu trouver la scène légèrement angoissante : une partie des chiens endormis et l'autre réveillée, aux aguets, dans de la paille, le vent qui s'était mis à souffler, les planches des cloisons et la porte refermée qui grinçaient, la faible lumière... Il ne manquait plus qu'un mec attaché sur une chaise et un psychopathe en train de le menacer de lui faire sauter la cervelle. Mon Dieu que d'idées gaies j'avais depuis quelques mois. J'allais m'allonger dans un coin, sur des ballots, mon sac sous la tête, les yeux rivés sur les planches du plafond. Du mouvement se fit entendre là où les chiens avaient leur place. King, le berger belge groenendael, se coucha contre moi, sa tête sur mon ventre. Je le caressai sans y faire vraiment attention. Si au début j'avais hésité à tarder au centre équestre, depuis quelques semaines je ne me gênais plus pour squatter. Chez moi, les souvenirs avaient tendance à revenir à la surface beaucoup plus vite qu'ailleurs, ce qui me paraissait normal : j'en avais vécu des choses, là-bas, avec Stéphanie. Parfois rien ne me venait, mais... si je pouvais éviter au maximum que ça arrive, je le faisais. Au moins ici, dans la grange de mon lieu de travail, je me concentrais sur l'odeur du blé, du fourrage, du crottin même (qui ne sentait pas mauvais, à mon sens), j'écoutais les chevaux qui hennissaient ou qui courraient dans leurs paddocks, les chiens qui aboyaient parfois... Je repensais aussi à la journée passée. Il y avait toujours un truc à faire avec les animaux, et donc, mes pensées n'étaient rivées quasiment que sur eux. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups... Brutal, le plus jeune des bergers, nous avait rejoints, King et moi, pour s'amuser à tirer sur mon écharpe. Il était joueur et portait bien son nom. Le chiot était né peu après mon embauche, et Hideyuki m'avait laissé le soin de le baptiser. Je n'avais pas regretté mon choix.

- Arrête, Brutal ! Tu vas la bousiller !

Je tirai aussi fort que je pus, sous l'oeil attentif de King qui ne broncha quand même pas pour calmer le petit. Je parvins à lui retirer ce qui couvrait mon cou de la gueule du jeune chiot et l'examinai : elle n'avait rien de méchant, à part un peu de bave.

- Beurk...

Je laissai tomber le plafond pour regarder les couleurs de mon écharpe : il y avait du blanc, du noir, du violet, du bleu, du rose, du vert, de l'orange... Je repensai inévitablement à Yukihiro. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles directes de lui depuis le jour où j'avais quitté mon ancien boulot (sans compter mon coup de fil pour le prévenir que mon ex-copine en avait fini avec sa vie). Je me tenais informée de l'avancée du groupe par le net, et par Yuko, avec qui j'étais toujours en contact et qui avait été d'une grande aide des semaines durant. J'avais aussi gardé contact avec Hyde, Tet-chan et Ken, mais principalement par téléphone. Yukki me manquait. Pas de la même façon que Stéphanie. Lui, je pouvais le revoir presque n'importe quand, il me suffisait de l'appeler, j'avais toujours son numéro en mémoire dans mon téléphone... seulement je me refusais à le faire. J'aurais sûrement agit de même avec Stéphanie si elle avait été vivante. J'avais arrêté de compter les fois où l'envie d'aller chez lui m'avait prise. N'aurait-ce été que pour lui parler, passer du temps avec lui... retrouver mon ami, au moins ça ! Le soucis était que je savais que nous ne nous serions guère contenter de discuter de L'Arc ou de mon nouveau travail. À moins que depuis le temps il eut trouvé une copine ? Ce n'était pas le membre le plus bavard concernant sa vie - sentimentale ou pas... En fait, ce n'était pas le plus bavard, tout court. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles ? Si c'était le cas, tant mieux pour lui. Au moins un de nous deux aurait remonté la pente. Mais si c'était l'inverse... Je souhaitais pour lui que non. Qu'il ait rencontré une fille bien, et continue sa vie.

J'attendis encore une bonne heure avant de me lever pour rentrer chez moi. Le trajet total me prenant plus d'une heure et demi en train, j'arrivai assez tard, et j'étais tellement fatiguée que je m'endormis aussitôt. Un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves, comme ça ne m'arrivait que trop rarement.


	13. Treizième chapitre

Au cours de la semaine suivant cette journée, je reçus un coup de fil de Hyde. Comme j'étais occupée, j'avais mis mon téléphone en silencieux pour ne pas effrayer les équidés (ils étaient déjà assez peureux comme ça) si bien que je ne remarquais l'appel en absence que plus tard. Le chanteur avait laissé un message comme quoi il aurait voulu savoir quand est-ce que j'étais disponible pour qu'on se voit. C'était une journée sans cours et donc il y avait plus de boulot : les élèves n'étaient pas là pour nous donner un coup de main, ce qui arrivait pendant les cours de théorie. J'allais sûrement finir tard et le temps de rentrer chez moi, je n'aurais que deux envies : prendre une douche et aller dormir. J'appelais quand même le chanteur pendant ma pause déjeuner, en espérant que ça soit aussi le cas pour lui. J'étais installée dans le box de Lola, la jument mâchonnant de la paille tranquillement, nullement gênée par ma présence. Le premier essai fut vain, je retentai une seconde fois, prête à lui laisser un message, mais Hyde décrocha avant le répondeur :

_- Moshi-moshi ?_

- Hyde ? C'est Alex.

_- Ah ! Comment vas-tu ?_

- Bah, écoute, ça va. J'ai reçu ton message, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'appelle.

_- Alors, on peut se voir quand ?_

- Euh... Je suis pas mal occupée ici. Déjà, ce soir, je pense que je vais finir vers dix-neuf heures trente, voire vingt heures. Ça prend plus d'une heure pour que j'arrive chez moi, et je vais être crevée, donc...

_- Tu ne peux pas venir à la maison ? Je viendrais te chercher à la gare de Shibuya._

- Hyde...

_- S'il te plaît, on ne s'est pas vus depuis que tu es partie de chez nous. Rappelle-moi combien de temps ça fait maintenant ?_

- Ça fait neuf mois.

_- Alors tu vois ?_

- Tu as raison : ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Et... vous me manquez, avouai-je, sentant mes joues prendre de la couleur.

_- Tu nous manques, aussi, tu sais._

Ces simples mots me firent chaud au coeur. Je les avais rarement entendus, et sachant que c'était sincère, ça ne me fit que plus plaisir. Hyde continua :

_- Alors, tu ne sais pas quand tu seras libre ?_

La perspective de voir celui qui était devenu un de mes chanteurs préférés était tentante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le proposait mais à chaque fois je repoussais, faisant passer le travail avant. Mais à bien y réfléchir, même si revoir des gens que j'avais connus allait faire remonter mes souvenirs à la surface, je ne pouvais pas continuer à m'enfuir.

- Hm... Tu n'as pas déménagé depuis... depuis que je suis partie ?

_- Non, pourquoi ? Tu viens ?_

- Si ta proposition tient toujours, je passerai de faire un coucou après le boulot.

_- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?_

- Non, t'embête pas. Tu m'invites, tu vas pas en plus venir me récupérer.

_- Ça ne me gêne pas._

- Je sais mais c'est bon. Merci, Hyde.

_- Merci à toi d'enfin dire que tu viens, ria le chanteur._

Nous papotâmes encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Tet-chan se fasse entendre, sonnant la reprise du travail. J'en eus un pincement au coeur... Comme j'avais encore du temps devant moi, je restai avec Lola en attendant de reprendre le boulot. Le programme de l'après-midi consistait à nettoyer la grange (à savoir balayer toute la paille et le foin qui était éparpillé au sol afin que ça soit plus propre), ranger la sellerie, graisser les selles et les filets qui n'avaient pas servis depuis quelques temps pour les garder en bon état... Ca ne paraissait rien mais ça en prenait du temps. Heureusement, j'avais de l'aide de Ryo, l'autre palefrenier qui était un peu plus jeune que moi. Ni lui ni personne, à part Hideyuki, ne connaissait mon passé, si bien que quand il me demanda, en rangeant une lourde selle américaine, mes projets pour le soir, je lui répondis que j'allais voir un ami - ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas faux.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Ryo-chan ?

- Pour rien. Juste pour faire la conversation. Tu n'es pas la plus grande bavarde que je connaisse.

- Je l'étais, avant, répondis-je amèrement.

- J'ai remarqué que tu l'étais plus avec les animaux qu'avec la plupart des humains présents ici.

J'attrapai un filet et le graissai avec énergie.

- On peut tout dire à un animal, et sans avoir peur de se faire juger. C'est pas eux qui vont nous tourner le dos si on a fait une connerie, ou plusieurs, même. C'est pas eux qui vont nous faire des leçons de morale. Ils nous acceptent et nous aiment tels qu'on est, du moment qu'on est corrects avec eux. Ça devrait être pareil entre nous les humains. Mais pour autant que je sache, ça se fait de moins en moins.

J'avais toujours pensé comme ça. Les animaux que j'avais eu ne m'avaient jamais déçue, par contre les bipèdes... Le dernier filet graissé, notre patron vint à la sellerie nous demander si l'on avait terminé.

- Il faut encore donner un coup de balai ici, apprit Ryo, et puis pour ma part c'est bon.

- Pareil. J'ai tout fini.

- Très bien. Vous pourrez y aller dès que la sellerie sera propre.

- Mon père doit déjà être là, dit mon collègue en regardant sa montre quand Hideyuki fut assez loin pour ne pas entendre.

- Vas-y. Je balaierai.

- Mais et ton ami ?

- Il n'est pas à cinq minutes.

_Il a bien attendu neuf mois..._

- Allez, file !

Ryo me remercia puis s'en alla presque en courant. Tout était en ordre. Je passai le dernier coup de balai de la journée, fermai la sellerie en forçant un peu sur le verrou, puis marchai quelques minutes jusqu'à la gare la plus proche. Je n'étais guère rassurée dans l'obscurité mais il fallait bien faire avec. En fait, le chemin qui menait à la gare n'était pas très éclairé, mais une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, c'était autre chose, la lumière m'aveuglant presque à tous les coups. Le chemin dans le train me parut plus rapide que d'habitude, ce soir-là. J'étais impatiente et à la fois nerveuse de revoir Hyde. Et de plus, je mis du temps avant de trouver mon chemin. N'étant plus venue ici depuis que j'avais quitté mon ancien poste, et malgré mon sens de l'orientation pas trop mauvais, j'avais du mal à me repérer. Je m'aidai donc des magasins et enseignes que j'arrivais à reconnaître. Je sonnai à l'interphone une fois en bas de l'immeuble de Hyde qui ne prit même pas la peine de demander qui était-ce pour débloquer directement la porte d'entrée. Moi qui préférais prendre les escaliers quand j'appréhendais un rendez-vous, là, je me précipitai dans l'ascenseur. Quand j'en sortis, Hyde était dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte, tout sourire, sapé d'un jean déchiré et d'un sweat beige trop grand pour lui. Je m'avançai, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Le petit chanteur me prit dans ses bras avec affection comme si j'avais été une petite fille.

- Je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi.

Je me détachai de Hyde puis entrai à sa suite dans l'appartement chaud et confortable.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps.

- Pâtes et steak, ça te va ?

Toujours dans l'entrée, je laissai tomber mon sac que j'avais fait passé par-dessus ma tête pour, à la base, le poser au sol.

- Attends. Tu m'invites à dîner, carrément ?

Sa réponse fut un clin d'oeil. Ah, cet homme...

- Bah... Merci. Euh, Hyde, je peux te demander un truc ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- Je peux squatter ta douche ? C'est pas que je pue mais... Enfin, l'odeur du cheval me gêne pas et j'ai pas marché dans le crottin, mais je suis quand même pas propre.

- Oui, vas-y. En attendant je prépare le repas. Tu as de quoi te changer ?

- Euh... Sous-vêtements, oui, mais les fringues, non. Tant pis, je remettrai ceux que je porte, même si c'est pas très sain.

- Attends.

Hyde s'éclipsa un instant. J'accrochai mon blouson au porte-manteau, retirai tant bien que mal mes bottes que j'allai mettre au balcon, et mon ami revint, des vêtements sur les bras.

- J'espère que ça va t'aller. On fait à peu près la même taille.

- En hauteur, alors, parce qu'en largeur, je te bats un peu.

Je pris les vêtements, le remerciai, allai chercher mes sous-vêtements dans son sac (cette habitude ne m'avait pas quittée) puis filai à la douche. Ça faisait du bien d'être propre, il n'y avait pas à dire. Je rentrais bien dans le jean que m'avait prêté Hyde, quant au sweat marron foncé, c'était l'équivalent d'un XL, donc... Je roulai mes vêtements sales en boule et les fourrai dans le sac plastique qui avait contenu mes dessous, puis allai rejoindre Hyde au coin cuisine.

- Tu l'aimes comment ton steak ? Je me souviens plus.

- Saignant. S'il te plaît.

- Ça te va comme ça ?

- Oui, merci.

Le chanteur daltonien attrapa une assiette pour y mettre la viande et des spaghettis.

- Tu as du fromage dans le frigo, si tu veux.

- Ah bah volontiers.

Je m'en servis une bonne poignée, Hyde remplit aussi son assiette et nous allâmes nous installer au salon, sur le canapé. J'attaquai directement la viande, délicieuse.

- Alors, dis-moi Alex, comment est ton nouveau boulot ?

- Tu crois qu'après tout ce temps on peut encore dire "nouveau" ?

- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es partie de chez nous il y a seulement quelques semaines, et pas quelques mois.

Je souris à cette remarque. J'avais aussi cette impression, quelques fois.

- Ouais... Enfin, pour te répondre, ça se passe bien dans l'ensemble. Mon patron n'est pas sur mon dos, j'ai des horaires assez serrées mais j'arrive à tenir le rythme pour le moment, et puis surtout j'ai retrouvé les chevaux et les poneys. Je suis dedans depuis toute petite, j'ai commencé à les monter et à bosser avec eux quand j'étais encore qu'une gamine... Hormis le fait de travailler par tous les temps et que ça soit parfois vraiment rude, je m'y sens bien.

- Mieux qu'avec nous ? risqua Hyde.

- Idiot. C'est quoi cette question ? Tu sais pourquoi je suis partie. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le boulot. Et de plus ce que je faisais avec vous et ce que je fais maintenant n'a strictement aucun rapport. Donc, ça n'est pas comparable.

J'avais parlé un peu trop fort, ce qui jeta un léger froid. Hyde n'avait rien dit de mal, il m'avait juste posé une question, preuve qu'il s'intéressait à ce que je devenais. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme. On n'allait pas s'engueuler après tout ce temps parce que j'avais un caractère un peu trop vif ? Les minutes défilèrent en silence, Hyde et moi avions terminé notre repas et je me décidai à m'excuser.

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est rien.

- Je vais quand même te répondre : c'est bien parce que je suis dans un de mes éléments, je me sens à l'aise avec les animaux, mais ne plus être avec vous me manque. Vous voir répéter, régler le son,... ranger votre bordel, ajoutai-je avec un sourire en coin, guettant la réaction de Hyde du coin de l'oeil.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, se défendit-il en posant son assiette avec ses couverts sur le sol.

- Mais non, bien sûr. Bon, c'est bien beau de parler de moi mais et vous ? Je sais où vous en êtes niveau carrières, mais je suis pas venue pour qu'on parle uniquement de moi. Au contraire, ajoutai-je entre les dents.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- J'ai plus grand chose à dire de spécial...

Je terminai mes pâtes et posai mon assiette sur celle de Hyde, avec la fourchette.

- Alex, je peux te demander un truc ?

- Ouais...

Hyde se mit de côté et je l'imitai de sorte à ce que l'on soit bien en face l'un de l'autre.

- Tu n'as personne depuis... ?

- Non. Ni fille,... ni mec, d'ailleurs.

- Tu es si prise que ça par ton boulot ?

- Euh... Comment te dire ça... Je me lève à sept heures pour être au boulot à neuf heures, et je termine en moyenne à dix-neuf heures trente pour arriver chez moi à vingt-et-une heures. Et pendant mes deux heures de pause et mon jour de repos je récupère autant que possible. Et puis, même si je pouvais, je chercherais pas à avoir quelqu'un. Tu sais que c'est pas mon truc de faire _ça_.

- Tu penses toujours à Stéphanie, c'est ça ?

- De moins en moins, admis-je un peu honteuse.

- Alors à Yukki ?

Hyde souriait. Il savait qu'il avait visé juste, le salaud. J'esquivais plus que maladroitement la question.

- Et lui, il devient quoi ?

- Il fait celui qui s'est fait une raison. Tu sais comme moi que c'est pas le plus expressif...

- Ouais.

- Il ne t'a pas beaucoup évoquée, avoua le chanteur.

- Ça peut se comprendre. Quand je suis partie, il m'a dit qu'il espérait qu'on se reverrait mais à part pour le prévenir de la mort de Stéphanie, je ne l'ai jamais recontacté. Et je te jure que c'est pas l'envie qui m'a manquée.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, le regard au loin, Hyde continua :

- Tu sais ce que tu fais, là ? Tu es en train de te punir parce que tu te sens coupable de la mort de ton ex-copine.

- C'est ce que je suis. À vouloir penser à moi j'ai fait une belle connerie. Si j'avais été avec elle...

- ... Tu aurais été malheureuse, et un jour ou l'autre vous vous seriez quand même séparées, et ça en serait arrivé au même point. Alex, tu dois continuer à vivre.

- Bah c'est ce que je fais.

- Tu sais que je t'ai connue avec plus de répondant ? Là, tu me fais l'effet d'une déprimée de la vie. Je ne te cache pas que Yukki a eu des coups d'un soir mais n'empêche qu'il t'aime et il attend de tes nouvelles. Ah, tu souris ! se réjouit le chanteur.

Effectivement, le fait d'avoir entendu ce que Hyde savait probablement m'avait égoïstement fait plaisir.

- Je dois comprendre que tu as toujours un petit faible pour lui ?

C'était aussi dur à admettre que la fois où j'avais avoué à Yukki que je tombais amoureuse de lui.

- Alex, oublie que tu aimes seulement les personnes du même sexe que toi, un seul moment, et dis-moi la vérité.

- Je... Je crois que je l'aime encore, oui. Mais j'ai pas envie de le revoir.

- Mais bon sang arrête et va chez lui !

- Tu sais comme moi ce qui risque de se passer si on se retrouve ensemble. En tous cas, pour ma part, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avant de... Enfin, tu vois, quoi.

- Ah mais lui non plus.

Hyde avait dit ça tellement spontanément que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de bon coeur.

- Quoi ?

J'attendis de me calmer avant de lui répondre qu'il n'y avait rien (autant laisser ça là) avant de réprimer un bâillement.

- Je vais y aller, moi. Je commence tôt demain... comme tous les jours.

- Je te raccompagne. Et pas d'objection !

Au lieu de ça je baillai au point que la mâchoire me fit mal. Hyde retourna au coin cuisine mettre les plats dans le lave-vaisselle pour autant que j'eus pu entendre. En l'attendant, je m'allongeai à demi et sans que je m'en rende compte, commençais à sombrer. Je luttai pour ne pas m'endormir mais ça... Je doutais même d'avoir la force de me redresser.

- Allonge-toi bien, Alex.

Je tournai la tête vers Hyde penché au-dessus du dossier, les yeux moitié ouverts.

- Mais non, je vais y aller...

- A moins que je te porte, jeune fille, j'ai des doutes.

Mon ami s'en alla dans sa chambre pour en revenir avec une couverture polaire. En voyant que je n'avais pas bougé, il attrapa mes jambes pour bien les caler. Je tentai d'une voix endormie :

- Ca t'embête pas que je dorme ici ?

- A ton avis ? demanda à son tour le chanteur en me bordant comme un bébé. Je te conduirai à ton boulot demain.

- Tu... vas prendre du retard...

- Tant pis. J'expliquerai pourquoi à Tet-chan.

Sa main passa délicatement sur ma joue puis il me souhaita de passer une bonne nuit.

Avant de m'endormir je pensais que si j'étais heureuse à ce point en ayant revu Hyde, ce qui ce serait passé si ça avait été Yukihiro ne faisait presque plus aucun doute.


	14. Quatorzième chapitre

Hyde me conduisit à mon travail. Il y en avait pour une bonne heure de voiture d'après Google Maps. Le chanteur n'était jamais venu dans le coin, quant à moi, je n'avais jamais fait le trajet en voiture si bien que nous dûmes imprimer l'itinéraire. Hyde prit tant bien que mal la bonne direction et fort heureusement j'avais passé assez de temps à trainer aux alentours durant mes pauses déjeuner pour pouvoir reconnaitre le coin une fois dans Chiba. Je rangeai la feuille pliée en quatre dans la boite à gants.

- Et là, je vais où ?

- Tout droit. Tu traces jusqu'à ce que je te dise "à gauche".

- Pas compliqué, au moins...

- Quand j'ai commencé et que je cherchais à tuer le temps entre midi et deux, j'allais me balader et en suivant la route je suis tombée sur des snacks, et même sur une grande surface, où j'allais manger. À force j'ai mémorisé, histoire de pas me tromper sur le chemin du retour ; ce qui m'est arrivé plus d'une fois.

- T'as pas peur quand il fait nuit ?

- Si, parfois, mais la gare n'est pas trop loin. Tourne à gauche à la prochaine. Là, après le terrain vague.

Hyde ralentit, laissa passer une décapotable qui roulait un peu trop vite puis prit la route juste assez large pour ne laisser passer qu'une voiture et éventuellement une moto.

- C'est là ? demanda le chanteur en me montrant une propriété sur la droite.

- Non, il faut encore tourner à gauche. Mais laisse-moi ici, le chemin qui mène au centre doit être boueux, vu l'humidité qui est tombée cette nuit.

J'avais remarqué ça en voyant les voitures semblables à des dessous de couvercles de marmites.

- C'est pas grave.

- Tu tournes à gauche, encore, à la prochaine. Il y a un parking si tu veux, tu pourras faire demi-tour sans problème. Par contre c'est bourré de trous, donc vas-y molo.

Nous passâmes devant une autre propriété, pleine de mauvaises herbes et qui semblait à l'abandon mais qui se trouvait en fait être un chenil.

- C'est vraiment sauvage par ici. Et t'as vraiment pas peur ?

Je me mordis le dos de la main pour ne pas rire. Hyde me demanda ce que j'avais. J'attendis de me calmer pour lui répondre.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, à croire que t'es mon père !

Le chanteur prit un virage assez serré puis s'engagea sur le chemin qui était, en théorie, seulement terreux, puis roula au pas.

- J'ai un enfant, je te rappelle, donc je réagirais pareil s'il s'agissait de mon fils.

Il marquait un gros point. Je lui fis remarquer qu'il ne s'était jamais fait autant de soucis pour moi auparavant.

- On était constamment ensemble, petite maline. Et là, tu es loin de tout. J'ai même pas vu la gare.

- Normal, elle était pas sur notre route. Parking à ta...

- ... gauche. J'ai vu, Alex.

Hyde se gara près d'un paddock où deux poulains bais d'un an chacun, Eiji et Kyô, qui étaient aussi des demis-frères, s'amusaient à se courser. Je consultai mon portable : on était un peu en avance. J'allais malgré tout sortir mais Hyde m'arrêta. Il s'était tourné vers le siège passager où j'étais installée, le coude droit sur le volant.

- Alex, tu as réfléchi à notre discution d'hier ? À propos de toi et de Yukki.

J'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur les poulains qui maintenant se donnaient des coups de sabots.

- Franchement, non. A part me convaincre qu'on se serrait pas contenté de discuter s'il avait été à ta place, j'ai pensé à rien. J'étais trop crevée pour ça. Et avant que tu me poses la question, si tu avais l'intention de le faire, je ne vais pas plus y réfléchir aujourd'hui.

- Tu comptes le fuir longtemps ?

- J'en sais rien... A force de vivre avec les chevaux j'ai fini par adopter leur moyen de défense.

- Sauf que tu n'es pas une des leurs, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu devras faire face.

J'ouvris la portière avec un soupir.

- Si j'avais su qu'on allait bloquer sur le sujet, je ne serais pas venue te voir.

- Oui mais comme tu es venue, on en a discuté, et je sais que ça va cogiter.

Je fis volte-face vers Hyde.

- Tu crois que j'ai attendu de te revoir pour penser à Yukihiro ? J'essaie de le sortir de ma tête au maximum en bossant comme une malade, en me concentrant sur ce que je fais, mais quand je suis toute seule, ici ou chez moi, j'essaie à tout prix de penser à autre chose mais bien souvent je suis obligée de penser à lui. Il a toujours une place importante dans ma vie. Et ça n'a pas duré longtemps entre nous, c'est ça le pire !

- Ça a duré assez longtemps pour que tu ouvres les yeux. Je ne sais pas quand Yukki a commencé à sérieusement s'intéresser à toi, mais je sais que c'était et que c'est toujours du sérieux. Et on en avait déjà parlé : si tu as craqué, c'est qu'inconsciemment, tu l'aimais. Mais tu ne le savais pas. Ou du moins tu n'arrivais pas à le définir.

- Évidemment que c'est ça..., admis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Et tu m'as dit hier que tu l'aimais encore.

- J'ai dit que je croyais !

- C'est pareil.

- Non c'est pas pareil !

- Mais si. Autrement pourquoi tu l'aurais toujours dans un coin de ta petite tête de mule ?

- Euh...

Et un nouveau point dans son camp. Mais bornée comme je l'étais, je ne voulais pas lui donner raison... ce que je fis malgré moi en prétextant que j'allais me mettre en retard si je ne filais pas de suite.

- Hypocrite ! ria Hyde tandis que je sortais du véhicule. Je lui dis au moins que je t'ai vue ? À défaut d'avoir des nouvelles de ta part.

- Hm...

Je m'accroupis, toujours la poignée de la portière dans la main.

- Tu peux éviter de lui dire qu'il me manque ?

- Tu lui diras toi, répondit le petit chanteur avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Ouais, dans deux mille ans.

- Tu le verras bien avant. J'en suis sûr.

- Crétin.

Sur ce mot en fait affectueux, je me redressai et fermai la porte avant de me rétracter pour te tapoter à la vitre que Hyde baissa.

- Je te rends tes fringues le plus vite possible.

- Ne t'en fais pas, y a pas de presse. Et maintenant que je te tiens, on se revoit quand ?

Je haussai les épaules en faisant une moue, signe que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

- T'es de repos quand ?

- Demain. Mais je vais glander chez moi. Enfin si tu veux passer, te gêne pas.

- Merci pour l'invitation, plaisanta Hyde.

- T'en as pas besoin, tu viens quand tu veux, maintenant que tu sais à peu près ce qui en est de ma nouvelle vie.

Après un salut de la main, je me dirigeai d'un pas pressé vers les vestiaires pour y déposer mon sac, puis allai voir le planning à l'extérieur, sur la porte d'un box qui était vide parce qu'en mauvais état. Journée classique : balayer la cour, débarrasser les caniveaux encombrés, changer les litières, et donner à manger aux animaux. Ryo me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que je me dirigeais dans l'abri de jardin où se trouvaient les outils dont on allait avoir besoin, comme les fourches, les râteaux et les pelles.

- On passera le balai quand on aura nettoyé les box, suggérai-je. Comme ça on enchainera avec les caniveaux.

Ryo n'émit pas d'objection - il commençait à attraper le coup - puis nous nous mîmes au travail. J'étais en train de m'occuper de Yuya, une jument pur-sang arabe gris pommelé, quand Hideyuki vint nous voir pour nous demander si l'un de nous se sentait de donner son repas à Hadès, un P.R.E.* noir avec quatre balzanes jusqu'aux genoux. Ryo, qui se trouvait dans la rangée de box de l'autre côté de la cour mais qui avait, à n'en pas douter, parfaitement entendu, fit la sourde oreille. Hadès n'avait pas une très bonne réputation. En fait, c'était un jeune cheval qui n'avait d'habitude qu'avec son propriétaire, et donc il était difficile à approcher. Je me dévouai quand même.

- Tanaka-san viendra dans l'après-midi, sûrement pour le faire travailler.

Mon chef, me laissant terminer de mettre de la paille propre dans le box de la jument arabe, s'occupa de nettoyer la litière d'Hadès, qui n'était pas si sale puisque son propriétaire était venu la veille. Il s'agissait surtout d'enlever le crottin de la paille. Les repas furent servis une fois la paille sale débarrassée des brouettes. Je pris sur moi pour ce qui était d'Hadès. Il ne fallait pas lui montrer que j'étais stressée.

- Heureusement que la mangeoire est près de la porte...

- Ne t'en fais pas, Alex. Ce cheval n'a que deux ans, il est encore un peu foufou.

- Ouais mais bon, c'est Hadès...

Hideyuki me passa un pot en plastique, rempli à ras-bord de granulés marron foncé. J'entrai prudemment, Hadès me donnant le dos. Si je lui faisais peur, j'étais bonne pour une ruade. Je passai la main sur la croupe du cheval pour le prévenir que j'étais là.

- Ne pense pas à lui, Alex.

- Et tu veux que pense à quoi ?

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Hideyuki. Je pensais machinalement à Yukki, aux souvenirs que j'avais quand on travaillait ensemble... Moi qui avait dit à Hyde un peu plus tôt que je ne penserai pas à son ami de la journée... La première ration servie, j'en pris une deuxième dans la brouette pleine de nourriture. Hadès fit un demi-tour sur lui-même tandis que je fermais la porte du bas.

- Eh ben tu vois ? Hadès n'est pas plus mauvais qu'un autre. Il est juste très vif.

- J'ai pas pensé à lui, comme tu me l'as conseillé.

- Tu as pensé à _lui_ ?

Si je m'étais attendue à ça...

- Comment tu le sais ?

Hideyuki s'adossa à la porte du box du P.R.E. qui mangeait tranquillement, comme la plupart de ses congénères qui avaient été servis avant lui.

- J'ai soixante-et-un ans, Alex. Tu te rends compte qu'on a pas loin de quarante ans d'écart ? C'est énorme. Et de ce fait, j'en ai vécu des choses. Et je sais qu'il est souvent difficile d'oublier quelqu'un qu'on aime... même si on fait celui ou celle qui a fini par passer à autre chose. Je suis passé par là, donc je peux me permettre d'en parler.

- Ouais mais toi, c'est pas pareil. Je veux dire, t'as jamais eu le béguin pour un...

- Non. Mais ça ne doit pas entrer en ligne de compte, Alex. Je sais que tu es lesbienne, mais au final, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Si un homme peut te rendre heureuse.

Comme je ne répondais pas, le visage vers le sol mais le regard dans le vague, Hideyuki me conseilla d'y réfléchir. Je lui promis de le faire.

- Mais avant ça, repris-je d'une voix exagérément enjouée, je dois nettoyer le bordel qu'on a mis.

Mon chef glissa, l'air de rien :

- Tu pourras toujours réfléchir à ça dans la grange.

Je ne relevai pas, allant chercher de quoi rendre la cour propre, avec mon collègue. Quand nous eûmes terminé, il était déjà onze heures trente. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le moment, à part aller manger un morceau. Ryo partit voir un ami qui vivait non loin du centre équestre. J'allais me chercher un sandwich dans le premier fast-food en vue puis refis le chemin en sens inverse pour aller le consommer, comme l'avait deviné mon patron, dans la grange, mon quartier général. Les chiens y étaient aussi, ne dormant que d'un oeil pour se réveiller complètement à la senteur de la viande dans mon hamburger qui fut finalement pour eux. Je me contentai de mes frites, les mangeant comme un automate. Je pensais à ce que m'avaient dit Hyde et Hideyuki. Chacun à leur manière ils essayaient de m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que j'étais en train de rater. Je m'emmerdais moi-même à toujours me poser des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais, de toutes façons, pas répondre. Peut-être valait-il mieux que je me laisse porter par le courant ? Mais, me connaissant, le penser était une chose, et le faire en était une autre.

* * *

><p>P.R.E.* : Pure Race Espagnole<p> 


	15. Quinzième chapitre

_[ Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette fic, et merci à toi aussi Meliane_ :) _! (Eh oui, Yukki est trop souvent au second plan, p'tit bouchon_ :'D_.) ]_

* * *

><p>J'avais réussi à m'occuper tout l'après-midi de la veille du fait que Ryo et moi avions dû aider des élèves débutants à mettre les filets et les selles à leurs montures, et ça n'avait guère été évident. Ce qui ne l'avait pas été, non plus, nettoyer les baignoires pleines d'eau avec le froid qu'il faisait ; et bien entendu, j'avais fait le plus gros pendant que mon jeune collègue s'était chargé de retirer le crottin de tous les paddocks, ce dont j'aurais préféré me charger, mais la remorque devait être tirée et poussée à la main. Une fois pleine, on avait l'impression qu'il y avait un âne mort à l'intérieur tant ça pesait lourd, et pour ainsi dire, j'avais plutôt la force là où il ne fallait pas. Mais rester penchée en avant pour astiquer plus d'une dizaine de baignoires m'avait bien tué le dos.<p>

Au matin, installée devant mon bol de céréales, au chaud chez moi, je reçus un coup de fil de Hyde. Et ça, je m'y étais attendue. C'était prévisible qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement. Je répondis malgré tout.

- Ouais ?

_- Oh-oh, je te réveille ?_

Je baillai un bon coup, avant de lui répondre que non.

_- Tu es sûre ?_

- Mais oui. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

_- Eh ben, comme tu m'as dit que tu étais de repos aujourd'hui, ça te dirait de passer nous voir au studio ?_

- Yukki est là ? devinai-je, sentant un sourire étirer mes lèvres.

Hyde eut un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Je le reconnais._

- Ben voyons. C'est pour ça en fait que tu m'appelles... ? Tu fais agence matrimoniale, maintenant ?

_- Seulement quand je vois qu'il va y avoir du gâchis._

- Mais quel con...

_- Alors, tu passes ?_ reprit Hyde, comme si je n'avais rien dit. _Il n'y a pas que lui et moi, tu sais. Tet-chan et Ken-chan étaient vraiment contents quand je leur ai dit qu'on s'était vus. S'il te plaît._

- Tu sais que je peux pas te refuser... sauf par textos. C'est plus facile de te dire "non" comme ça.

_- Dans ce cas, à l'avenir, je t'appellerai._

Je fis semblant de m'en plaindre. Il s'accrochait à tout, celui-là.

- Je peux venir vers quelle heure ? Je veux pas vous déranger en plein travail.

_- Tu sais que tu ne gênes pas. Mais comme dans la soirée on aura des trucs à faire chacun de notre côté, viens cet après-midi au plus tard._

- Okay, alors... Je finis de manger, je me prépare et j'arrive. Ah ! Tes fringues sont dans la machine à laver, je te les rendrai plus tard, okay ?

_- Je t'ai déjà qu'il n'y a pas de presse._

- Je sais, je sais, mais c'est tes fringues, pas les miens. Bon, je t'appelle pour monter ?

_- Ou tu m'envoies un texto_, plaisanta le chanteur.

- Très drôle, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au plafond. Bon, à tout à l'heure.

Une fois de plus, je pris tout mon temps pour finir mon petit-déjeuner, me doucher et m'habiller. Si j'avais pu ralentir l'allure du métro, je l'aurais volontiers fait. Plus l'on s'approchait, et plus je sentais la tension monter. Sortie de la rame que l'envie de faire demi-tour me prit. Je n'en fis rien, décidant que, cette fois, j'irai jusqu'au bout... mais en trainant malgré tout la patte. Ça me faisait tout drôle de revenir ici. J'avais l'impression d'aller au travail, de nouveau, et à cette idée se forma une boule dans ma gorge. Ça avait vraiment été une bonne période de ma vie, et je réalisais peu à peu que, même si j'aimais plus que tout les chevaux, ça me manquait réellement. Je savais dans quoi je m'étais engagée en partant, et je savais que le groupe prendrait quelqu'un pour me remplacer. C'était normal et logique. Je souhaitais ne pas croiser cette personne. Même si je n'aurais rien fait ni dit, si ça pouvait être évité, ce n'était que mieux. Je fis sonner le portable de Hyde en fois sur les lieux puis attendis adossée à la porte d'entrée en verre, si bien que, quand le chanteur l'ouvrit, je faillis tomber à la renverse. Hyde me rattrapa de justesse.

- Oh !

- ... Désolée.

- Tu es prête ? demanda mon ami en formant la porte.

- Non. Mais quand il faut y aller...

Hyde prit ma main, comme à une enfant qui stresse d'aller à l'école.

- Ascenseur ou escaliers ?

- Ascenseur. J'ai les jambes en compote, je me sens pas de monter à pied.

Hyde pressa les boutons des deux ascenseurs, et nous prîmes le premier qui se présenta et qui nous monta jusqu'à l'étage demandé. Le chanteur ne m'avait pas lâchée, et ne le fit que quand Ken s'avança vers nous. Il était sorti de la salle de musique, un grand sourire sur son visage qui paraissait toujours gai. Je ralentis l'allure sans le vouloir. Hyde resserra un peu la pression de sa main, m'encourageant à avancer normalement. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas que ce fut Ken qui accéléra l'allure pour finalement presque courir et me prendre dans ses bras. Hyde fut bien forcé de me lâcher. Je l'entendais rire tandis que le guitariste m'étouffait presque.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Alex.

- C'est gentil.

- Ah, la revoilà ! chantonna la voix de Tet-chan.

Ken desserra son étreinte, ce qui me permis d'aller saluer le leader du groupe. Lui y alla plus doucement que son ami d'enfance.

- Tu restes un peu avec nous ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

Je hochai la tête, le sourire que j'avais retrouvé ne voulant pas s'en aller. Je commençais même à en avoir mal aux joues. Tetsuya en eut l'air ravi. Je suivis les garçons qui reprirent le chemin en sens inverse et entrai à leur suite. Je jetai un regard vers la batterie derrière laquelle Yukihiro était toujours installé. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tellement que je pouvais sentir et presque entendre le coeur, et ça m'effraya un peu. Le batteur, lui, évitait clairement de regarder dans ma direction. Je ne m'en sentis que plus mal, et mon sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Avant de retourner derrière son micro, Hyde s'approcha pour me presser affectueusement l'épaule. Son regard se voulait encourageant, et je murmurai un faible "merci". J'allai m'assoir sur une chaise libre, près de la porte ; idée stratégique : je pourrais partir plus vite si besoin était. Cependant, je n'en fis rien. Je restais installée à ma place, aussi attentive qu'avant, observant Yukki du coin de l'oeil, espérant qu'il n'allait pas m'ignorer indéfiniment. J'avais fait une belle connerie en m'abstenant de lui donner de mes nouvelles, et même si je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction, j'espérais quand même. Même quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, il passa près de moi sans un mot. J'aurais aussi bien pu être invisible, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Tet-chan et Ken l'accompagnèrent. Hyde, lui, me proposa d'aller au McDo.

- Va avec eux, répondis-je, toujours assise. J'ai l'habitude de manger seule.

- Pas question.

Hyde s'abaissa à ma hauteur, prenant appui sur mes genoux à l'aide de ses avants-bras.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu bouffais Yukki des yeux et que lui se forçait à t'ignorer ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il se forçait ?

- Il ne l'avouerait pas mais je suis sûr que oui. Crois-moi.

- Hm...

- Tu viens ?

Mon ami me prit de nouveau par la main et me traina presque jusqu'au fast-food où chacun prit un menu complet avec une glace. Hyde, installé en face de moi, attaqua son repas mais je stagnais devant, pensive mais consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi, ce qui fit que j'attendis le musicien m'appeler.

- Ça va ? T'es toujours avec moi ?

- Ouais, ouais. C'est juste que...

- Oui ?

- J'ai réalisé un truc, tout à l'heure, pendant que vous répétiez.

- Quoi donc ?

- Stéphanie me manque, lâchai-je de but en blanc en levant les yeux vers mon ami. Elle est morte, bon sang, et elle me manque. J'avais pas réalisé que c'était à ce point. C'est passé la surprise d'avoir vu Yukihiro que...

- Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il te fallait, suggéra Hyde avant d'engloutir une frite. Tu m'as dit que tu pensais moins à Stéphanie mais autant à Yukki. Peut-être que tu n'avais pas réalisé réellement qu'elle n'était plus là, et revoir Yukki t'a, en quelque sorte, remis les idées dans l'ordre.

- C'est con. Je revois Yukki et je pense à Stéphanie...

- C'est ce qu'il te fallait, répéta Hyde. Mais maintenant, il ne faut pas que ça te freine, surtout si tu as toujours des sentiments pour Yukki.

- Évidemment que j'en ai, admis-je sans même m'en rendre compte, comme si je me parlais à moi-même, les yeux sur mon gobelet de Coca-Cola. J'ai cru qu'en me tenant loin de lui ça allait passer mais en fait, je crois bien que c'est pire.

- Alex, regarde-moi.

J'obéis, avec un peu de mal, malgré le ton doux du chanteur.

- N'attends pas. Va le voir. Passe du temps avec lui. Si j'étais Ken je te dirais d'aller droit au but.

- Tu viens de le faire, fis-je remarquer. Mais il m'ignore, tu l'as vu toi-même. Je ne peux pas lui donner tort mais je ne peux pas non plus le forcer à me parler, ni quoi que ce soit.

Le regard de Hyde changea. Il se fit plus dur, plus affirmé.

- Putain, mais arrête de réfléchir et fonce ! Ton ex n'est plus là, c'est malheureux mais elle l'a choisi. Yukki est là, et bien là ! Tu as une deuxième chance, tu comptes la laisser passer ?

Il avait raison. Il avait même parfaitement raison. Stéphanie me manquait, ça, c'était clair. Je n'avais pas voulu croire que c'était à ce point-là, et pourtant. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je devais cesser de vivre ma vie comme jusqu'à présent. Steph avait, de toutes façons, toujours une place dans mon coeur et dans ma tête.

- Je lui parlerai tout à l'heure, quand vous aurez terminé.

- Ca ne devrait pas trop tarder, alors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

J'attaquai enfin mes frites.

- Je dois aller voir Kaz dans l'après-midi. On ne finira donc pas trop tard. Tu auras plus de temps pour discuter avec Yukki.

- Et si il ne veut pas ?

- Débrouille-toi. Tu trouveras bien un moyen pour le retenir...

Cette phrase avait, comme qui dirait, un gros sous-entendu. Je fis celle qui n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait et mangeai enfin, parlant de VAMPS avec mon ami, groupe que je suivais aussi, autant que je le pouvais. Ainsi, ça m'évitait de penser à ce qui m'attendait avec Yukihiro... en bien ou en mal.


	16. Seizième chapitre

De retour au studio, près d'une heure plus tard, je repris ma place sur la chaise, toujours près de la porte, mais feignit d'ignorer Yukihiro. Si lui avait sa fierté, après tout, j'avais aussi la mienne. On recommençait à jouer au chat et à la souris, comme quelques mois auparavant, comme Ken nous en avait fait si délicatement la remarque. Je portai, autant que possible, mon attention sur lui, Hyde et Tet-chan. Je ne parvenais, bien sûr, pas à ignorer totalement Yukihiro mais si l'idée lui venait de jeter un regard furtif dans ma direction, je détournais aussitôt le mien. Et puis si Hyde avait vu juste, Yukki et moi aurions le temps de mettre les choses au clair plus tard. Mais comme toujours dans ce genre de situation que l'on appréhende, le "plus tard" arriva très vite - voire _trop_ vite. Le palpitant se remit à accélérer quand je vis Tetsuya poser sa basse en disant que c'était _"fini pour aujourd'hui"_ aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Effectivement : ils terminaient tôt. Hyde partit le premier - non sans me faire un clin d'oeil complice qui n'aida pas mon coeur à ralentir la cadence - suivi de près par Ken qui me souhaita une _"bonne soirée"_. Tet-chan ne me fit aucune remarque sous-entendue, préférant me faire savoir, une fois de plus, qu'il était content que l'on se soit revus. Les autres employés partirent les uns après les autres. Yukki, lui, continuait de jouer sur sa batterie. Quoique, de ce que je pouvais voir, il était plutôt en train d'y passer les nerfs.

- Tu vas la bousiller, dis-je enfin d'une petite voix, une fois que nous fûmes seuls.

Yukihiro laissa enfin tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire pour me demander, littéralement, ce que je foutais là, le visage toujours baissé.

- Je... Je voulais te parler.

- De quoi ?

- Du fait que je ne t'aie pas contacté pendant tout ce temps. Ca a été dur, et je me doute que tu m'en veux, mais...

- Non, coupa le batteur. Non, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée !

- Yukki...

Ce dernier se leva, sans doute pour partir, mais je me postai devant la porte, les mains sur les battants que je tenais aussi fort que possible. Yukihiro vint se poster devant moi, le visage fermé et le regard presque dénué d'expression.

- Pousse-toi.

- Non. Ca a été assez difficile pour moi d'être ici presque toute la journée à te voir faire comme si j'avais été invisible, alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y ! Je sais que j'ai fait une belle connerie, et je la regrette, mais c'est pas la fille avec qui tu as vécu qui est morte, et c'est pas toi qui doit vivre avec cette putain de culpabilité ! Donc mets-toi cinq minutes à ma place !

- Et toi, mets-toi cinq minutes à la mienne ! cria le musicien. Tu n'imagines pas comme ça a été difficile de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles. Et tu crois quoi ? Je m'en suis voulu, moi aussi, de ce qui est arrivé ! Plus d'une fois je me suis dit que j'aurais dû garder mes sentiments pour moi, ne pas t'en faire part...

- Mais arrête tes conneries : tu m'as ouvert les yeux !

Cette phrase mit, pour ainsi dire, un gros blanc. Yukihiro était surpris, et moi gênée - ce qui était stupide quand on voyait ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous deux.

- Je t'ai peut-être ouvert les yeux, Alex, reprit froidement Yukki, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de me laisser tomber.

- Putain... Je dois te dire combien de fois que je suis dé-so-lée ! Je vais pas me mettre à genoux, bordel ! J'ai admis que j'ai fait une connerie, je la regrette, j'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Mais au lieu de garder ça en mémoire, est-ce que c'est trop te demander de te rappeler ce qu'on a fait pendant des heures la seule fois où j'ai été chez toi ?

- Ca n'effacera pas ton absence.

Avant que Yukihiro ne dise cette phrase, une nouvelle ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de ma tête. Je passai instantanément de la gêne à la colère. Yukki en fut surpris. Il avait toujours la même vie... Il n'avait pas de copine...

- Mais attends... Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi toi tu ne m'as jamais contactée ? Tu savais où j'habitais, pourtant ? Tu connaissais mon numéro de téléphone ? Tu savais pas que j'étais toujours ne contact avec les garçons ? Si j'avais déménagé comme je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais aussi bien pu leur demander ma nouvelle adresse ?

Ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre, Yukihiro tourna les talons pour s'éloigner le plus possible de moi et finalement s'arrêter près de la gratte de Ken, au fond de la pièce. J'avais touché un point sensible... Ou peut-être _le_ point sensible... ? Moi qui n'avais fait que me culpabiliser, quel dur constat. Bien que le batteur se trouvait encore de dos, ça ne m'empêcha pas de continuer.

- Je sais que tu es taciturne, je te connais assez pour ça, mais m'envoyer au moins un texto pour voir si je m'étais pas suicidée moi aussi entre deux coups de fil avec Hyde m'aurait fait plaisir. J'espérais que tu avais refais ta vie, ça m'aurait expliqué pourquoi j'avais plus de signes de vie de ta part, mais je vois que c'est même pas le cas, alors tu n'as pas d'excuses toi non plus ! En fait, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, Yukihiro ! On est aussi lâches l'un que l'autre. Sur ce...

Je me dégageai de la porte pour foutre le camp.

- ... Passe une bonne soirée.

Furieuse contre nous deux, je pris grand soin de claquer violemment la porte derrière moi en lui flanquant un coup de pied. En me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur je remerciai le ciel que Yukki ne fut par derrière à cet instant, sans quoi il aurait sans doute eu le nez d'un boxeur.

_Bon, ben la soirée est bousillée. Vivement demain, le retour au travail !_

L'ascenseur arriva rapidement. Des pas résonnèrent derrière moi mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, préférant entrer dans la cabine pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée et me tirer chez moi. Mais pas de chance, dans un sens : avant que les portes ne soient refermées, Yukihiro entra à son tour. Lui se cala contre une paroi, moi contre l'autre, m'arrangeant pour lui donner le dos à mon tour.

- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Dans un bordel voir si y a pas une lesbienne qui voudrait bien de moi.

- Oh...

_Et en plus il me croit cet imbécile !_

- Yukihiro ?

- Hm ?

- Déjà, si je suis ici, c'est en grande partie grâce à Hyde. Alors, à ton avis, si j'étais pas venue, ça aurait duré encore combien de temps ?

J'entendis le musicien soupira dans mon dos. L'ascenseur s'immobilisa puis les portes s'ouvrirent. Je sortis d'abord, priant intérieurement pour que Yukki réponde ou fasse quelque chose. Sans un coup de pouce venant de lui, je n'avais plus qu'à faire une croix sur nous deux. Arrivés à hauteur du garage :

- Attends, Alex !

Yukihiro fut à ma hauteur en deux enjambées puis me saisit par le poignet pour entrer dans la pièce restée allumée, déserte et froide dans le sens propre du terme. Comme si ça ne caillait pas assez comme ça... Mauvaise idée d'avoir gardé le manteau. J'allais dans un coin, Yukki face à moi. Il m'avait tellement manqué que, si je n'avais été aussi remontée, je lui aurais volontiers sauté au cou... minimum.

- Écoute... Je ne sais pas combien de semaines ou combien de mois on aurait encore tenu. Je n'en sais vraiment rien.

- On est bien avancés...

- On est surtout fiers, Alex. On a eu de la fierté mal placée, et on s'est fait du mal. Comme tu l'as dit, on est deux lâches.

- Et tu crois que c'est encore possible, nous deux ?

Yukki parut hésiter avant de répondre que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, et qu'on n'avait pas eu cette deuxième chance pour rien.

- Je t'aurais bien invitée à la maison mais... apparemment, tu as quelque chose de prévu.

- Toi au moins tu perds pas de temps, ironisai-je. Des mois qu'on s'est pas vus et c'est limite si on retourne pas ensemble dans ton pieu. Je veux bien que les problèmes se résolvent sur l'oreiller, mais y a des limites, Yukihiro.

- Qui te dit qu'on va coucher ensemble ?

- Réfléchis ! Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on se pose devant un bon film en bouffant de la glace ? Non mais t'es con ou t'es con ? Bon, je me casse, tranchai-je en m'en allant dans le but de choper la première rame de métro qui passerait une fois sur le quai de la station.

Sauf que je ne descendis pas. Grelottant, je restai devant les portes ouvertes. Les gens allaient et venaient, se fichant bien mal que j'imite une statue. J'étais pas _encore_ en train de faire une connerie, moi ? Yukki ne m'avait pas retenue, il était plutôt resté abruti de mon départ précipité - quoique prévisible, en y réfléchissant à deux fois. Lui ne faisait pas le premier pas. Je ne le faisais pas non plus. Pour une fois, Stéphanie n'était pas au milieu. Ca se passait entre nous deux. Mais Yukki avait sa fierté masculine, et j'étais aussi bornée qu'une ânesse. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il allait bien falloir qu'on se décide si notre avenir, qu'il soit commun... ou pas.


	17. Dixseptième chapitre

Finalement, j'étais rentrée chez moi. J'avais raconté un bobard gros comme une maison à Yukki et cet idiot m'avait crue. Bonne image, il faut bien l'avouer, quoique d'un autre côté je ne puisse pas le blâmer. Il ne savait rien de ce qui c'était passé tous ces mois, alors il pouvait bien s'en imaginer, des trucs. Je ne m'étais pas gênée de le faire par moment... Hyde m'avait passé un coup de fil assez tard (j'étais déjà au lit, comateuse) pour savoir si ça avait été. Son engueulade m'avait bien réveillée.

_- Putain, gueule pas, Hyde, j'ai mal à la tête... Et pourquoi te t'en prends pas un peu à ton copain ? Pourquoi toujours moi ?_

_- Qui te dit qu'il a pas eu sa dose, lui aussi ? Je dois vous mettre des coups de pied dans le cul ou quoi ?_

_- Merde..._

_- Je peux passer à ton boulot demain ?_

_- À l'heure du déjeuner. Attends-moi au parking. Bonne nuit._

Sitôt raccroché - et après avoir raté la commode, ce qui fit que le portable se retrouva par-terre - j'avais été rejoindre Morphée qui me quitta à la sonnerie rageante du réveil. La nuit était passée bien trop vite. J'aurais volontiers passé la journée à l'appartement, à ne rien faire ni voir personne. Je parvins toutefois à m'extraire du lit chaud et douillet pour aller manger, prendre une douche, et m'habiller le plus chaudement possible. Dehors, je marchai d'un pas rapide surtout pour me réchauffer, si bien que je parvins à prendre le train qui précédait celui que je prenais habituellement.

Le planning était assez chargé, et mon jeune collègue était absent. Fort heureusement, la fille d'Hideyuki, Saya, était venue pour donner un coup de main. Pendant qu'elle sortait les chevaux pour les mettre aux paddocks, je faisais les allers-retours avec les ballots de paille qui pesaient une vingtaine de kilos chacun. Chaque personne dans le centre avait sa façon de les porter et de les transporter. La mienne était de me mettre dos à la paille, placer mes mains de chaque côté de mon cou, attraper la corde et soulever. Quand mon chef m'avait dit qu'il avait l'impression de voir une écolière, je lui avais répondu qu'à mon époque de collégienne mon sac avait pesé jusqu'à onze kilos, et que j'en portais le double. Il avait pris ma remarque à la rigolade. Changer les litières, enlever les crottins et remettre de la paille fraîche nous prit toute la matinée, le froid piquant n'aidant pas notre avancée. Vers midi trente, le dernier box était propre.

- Tu viens manger avec moi, ce midi ? Mon père est absent.

Saya était bisexuelle. Je le savais parce qu'elle m'en avait parlé une fois où nous avions décidé de boire un peu trop ensemble, et elle ne cachait pas le fait qu'elle voulait aller plus loin avec moi. On n'était qu'amies, seulement il y avait ce "mais". Je refusai sa proposition, lui expliquant que je voyais à un ami.

- Une prochaine fois ?

Je feignis de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Si t'as plus besoin de moi, j'y vais. Il doit m'attendre.

- Oui, bien sûr, vas-y.

Je la laissai se débrouiller avec la remorque pleine pour foncer presque au pas de course au parking où je reconnus la voiture de Hyde qui se trouvait encore à l'intérieur. Il sortit du véhicule en m'apercevant. Je jetai un oeil à Saya. Elle était partie au coin compost pour y déposer ce qu'on avait débarrassé des deux derniers box. C'était au bout des paddocks, hors de vue de nous et de la grange. Je fis signe à Hyde de venir en pressant le pas et quand nous fûmes à la même hauteur, je l'entraînais dans mon coin favori. Les chiens s'y étaient réfugiés et comme il fallait s'y attendre, en voyant le chanteur, il arrivèrent tous vers nous pour sentir l'inconnu qui ne cacha pas son appréhension.

- T'inquiète pas, ils sont tous gentils. Ils veulent juste voir si t'es pas un danger. C'est typique des chiens.

- Ah... Bon. Oh !

- Kim !

La doberman était la plus impressionnante mais aussi la plus gentille. Elle se contenta de lécher Hyde avant de repartir se coucher dans son coin. J'allais m'assoir aussi avant de percuter que j'avais oublié mon déjeuner dans mon sac. J'en fis part à mon ami qui sortit deux sandwiches de mon blouson.

- Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais arriver les mains vides ?

- Hm, pas faux.

- Je t'en ai pris un parisien.

J'attrapai celui que le chanteur me tendait, en le remerciant, pour voir que c'était un jambon-beurre.

- On s'installe où ?

- Par là.

J'indiquai à Hyde les ballots rangés comme si ça avait été un amphithéâtre, ainsi l'on pouvait bien se caler les jambes et le dos. J'ouvris la barquette qui contenait le pain pour l'entamer aussitôt. La matinée chargée m'avait creusée.

- T'as attendu longtemps ?

- Environ quinze minutes.

- Ah, c'est raisonnable.

- Ouais.

_Bonjour l'ambiance._

Hyde brisa le silence, qui venait de s'installer, assez violemment.

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème, commençai-je, aussi calmement que possible, c'est que si j'avais été chez ton pote comme il m'a laissé sous-entendre qu'il le voulait, on aurait... Enfin, tu sais.

- Vous auriez fait l'amour. Tu peux le dire, tu sais.

Je changeai instantanément de couleur pour virer au rouge. C'était gênant de parler de ça à ce point avec un homme, même si c'était un ami.

- Justement. J'ai pas envie que ça devienne une habitude. Y a des couples qui font comme ça, mais je veux pas ce genre de truc avec Yukki. Si on doit se remettre ensemble, il va falloir d'abord qu'on parle. Et hier soir... Enfin tu l'as dit toi-même. On aurait couché ensemble.

- Tu sais...

Hyde mordit dans son sandwich et manqua de parler la bouche pleine.

- ... Que vous discutiez avant ou après, ça change quoi ? Vous finirez bien par y passer. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais...

- Alex, écoute.

Le chanteur saisit mon visage d'une main pour être certain que je n'aie pas d'autre choix que de le regarder en face.

- Et ne me contredis pas parce que de toute façon je ne te croirai pas. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, tu comprendras bien toi-même. Yukki a _besoin_ de toi. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. Coucher avec quelqu'un ne veut pas forcément dire recoller les morceaux et continuer comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Imagine un peu les gens qui n'ont que des histoires d'un soir...

Je rétorquai d'un ton sec :

- Je peux pas imaginer, je l'ai jamais fait.

Hyde, lâchant prise, se racla la gorge, apparemment gêné. Comme si je ne me doutais pas que lui, et pas seulement, avait dû passer par cette case-là. Il reprit :

- Tu m'as compris. On a ce besoin, Alex, et c'est naturel. Et si les sentiments sont de la partie, pourquoi se priver ?

Je balançai mon restant de sandwich au loin puis pivotai pour me laisser tomber en arrière avec un soupir. J'eus juste le temps de voir King s'emparer de ce qui avait été mon déjeuner pour l'engloutir en quelques coups de dents.

- Putain... On tourne en rond...

- Tu devrais plutôt tourner autour de Yukki, lança son ami en terminant son pain.

- HAIDO ! Et ça te fait rire ?

- Comme si t'en avais pas envie..., répliqua-t-il en se calmant.

- Evidemment que si. Je me bouffe de pas être avec lui. Il me manque, et puis je l'aime, merde.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Je me redressai sur les coudes, étonnée par cette question, surtout venant de lui.

- Bah, oui.

- Alors va lui dire avant de le perdre, lui aussi, trancha Hyde en plongeant son regard déstabilisant dans le mien. Il a cru bien faire en ne te retenant pas, que ce soit maintenant ou avant. Il a cru aussi bien faire en te laissant tranquille. Toi tu sais qu'au fond tu ne voulais pas ça, alors va lui dire. _Ou fais-lui comprendre._

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- C'est toi qui lui as dit que tu voulais partir, que tu donnerais des nouvelles... Je sais, enchaina Hyde en voyant que j'allais protester, il aurait quand même pu essayer, mais il pensait à ton bien, avant tout. Maintenant à ton tour. Que vous parliez en premier, ou quand vous finissiez dans son pieu en premier, n'en aie rien à foutre. Arrêtez de vous faire du mal. Yukki sait ce que je pense et ses agissements et des tiens. On en a parlé. Vous êtes deux abrutis. Vous vous faites du mal et vous vous faites chier comme c'est pas permis. Ne rigole pas, c'est vrai !

- C'est nerveux. Comme je vois que t'as raison... Tu m'énerves.

Hyde prit un air offusqué. Il était trop mignon, à faire ça.

- Mais merci de m'avoir remis les pendules à l'heure.

- Ca veut dire que vous allez vous voir ?

- Eh bien... Il est chez lui, aujourd'hui ?

- Il rentrera sûrement chez lui après le boulot. Au pire, je t'envoie un texto.

Je levai un sourcil, faisant celle qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Hyde répondit par un clin d'oeil.


	18. Dixhuitième chapitre

Comme promis, Hyde m'avait envoyé un texto pendant que je finissais de ranger les outils dans la remise. _"Yukki reste chez lui. Je lui ai dit qu'on s'est vus. Faites pas les cons, hein ?"_ Au lieu du chemin que j'empruntais quotidiennement, j'avais pris celui pour aller chez Yukihiro, en me jurant que je ne ferais pas demi-tour au dernier moment. J'y étais parvenue, étais rentrée en même temps qu'un couple d'âge mûr et maintenant j'étais devant la porte du musicien. Sans savoir pourquoi je le faisais, je l'appelais au lieu de toquer ou de sonner.

- Yukihiro, c'est moi. Ouvre, s'il te plaît. 'Faut qu'on se parle.

_Ou pas._

La porte s'ouvrit presque à l'instant mais avec une lenteur qui pouvait faire référence à un vieux film d'horreur, sauf que ce n'était pas un psychopathe qui attendait, mais un homme préférant regarder le sol tout en me laissant entrer.

- Tu comptes partir cette fois encore si ça se corse notre conversation ? demanda-t-il en refermant.

- Non. Je... J'ai envie qu'on joue franc-jeu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'on couche ensemble ? Attends, c'est pas toi qui ne voulait pas qu'on passe d'abord par-là ?

Le ton de sa voix était un mélange d'indifférence et d'ironie. Cependant, ce comportement ne me démonta pas.

- Si, c'est moi. Mais au cas où tu le saurais pas, seules les connes changent pas d'avis.

_Et puis un ami m'a remis les pendules à l'heure..._

- Et comme on est deux cons...

Yukihiro tentait de cacher un sourire. Peine perdue. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, lui aussi.

- Et... si ça se corse ?

- Mais j'espère bien que ça va se corser !

Je me plaquai les deux mains sur la bouche, accentué d'un "Oh putain..." devant un Yukihiro presque hilare.

- Vas-y, fous-toi de moi !

Yukki s'excusa, me prenant délicatement dans ses bras musclés.

- Tu m'as manqué, dis-je spontanément.

Yukihiro, totalement calmé maintenant, resserra un peu plus son étreinte, faisant descendre ses mains en bas de mon dos. Il m'avait horriblement manqué, je m'en rendais compte en cet instant. Son corps, sa façon de me prendre contre lui, sa voix, son odeur... C'était moi qui avait décidé de partir, lui avait pensé faire bien en me laissant faire. Les bêtises peuvent être faites à n'importe quel âge, pas de doutes.

- Hey, tu me fais quoi là ? m'offusquai-je faussement en sentant les doigts de Yukki glisser dans mon jean.

- On a du temps à rattraper, tu ne crois pas ? Même si toi hier tu as bien dû...

- J'y suis pas allée, crétin. Je suis jamais allée dans un bordel de toute ma chienne de vie. Et j'arrive pas à coucher avec quelqu'un que j'aime pas un minimum. Dis, tu te souviens de la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble l'été dernier ?

Yukki reprit ses esprits en secouant la tête. J'avais fait exprès d'enchainer. Je savais que Yukihiro n'avait pas été abstinent pendant tout ce temps - le contraire m'aurait étonnée - seulement, pas besoin de parler de ce genre de choses maintenant.

- Hm-hm... Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie ? Ça a été la seule.

_Ça sent le reproche, ça._

- On a passé combien de temps ?

Yukihiro donna un petit coup de torse qui me fait m'écarter afin que nous puissions nous regarder bien en face.

- Si tu crois que j'ai chronométré...

- Environ ! riai-je.

- Je sais pas... Quelques minutes sous la douche, dans mon lit... euh...

- Dans la cuisine...

- Toute une nuit, continua Yukki le regard dans le vide à trop réfléchir à ma question un tantinet stupide selon comment l'on voyait les choses, ça fait dans les six ou sept heures.

- Tu crois qu'on peut faire mieux ? le défiai-je en faisant mine de lui coller un coup de poing au menton.

- Tu vas voir, toi !

Sur cette phrase, Yukihiro m'attrapa par le poignet et me tira presque jusqu'à sa chambre où, d'un coup sec, il me fit me vautrer à plat-ventre sur son lit défait. J'ai riais comme une enfant par rapport à sa dernière phrase qui avait une allure de menace. Je parvins à tourner la tête juste à temps pour voir Yukki s'ôta son pull et son tee-shirt à la fois. Cette vue aussi m'avait manqué ! Ce corps maigre et musclé qui recommençait à exciter mes sens. Quand le musicien défit la braguette de son pantalon pour le baisser, je lui demandai d'enlever son caleçon puis de s'assoir sur le lit.

- Tu veux...

- Tais-toi, et fais ce que je te dis.

Ce fut à son tour de paraître gêné, mais il s'exécuta. Je me levai et me mis à genoux devant ses cuisses que j'écartai en douceur.

- Alex... Je sais comment ça fonctionne entre filles, et tu m'en avais parlé... Ne te force pas.

- Yukihiro, tu n'es pas Stéphanie, répliquai-je, les dents serrées. Tu es un homme, évidemment je n'ai jamais fait ça, mais j'en ai envie. Maintenant si ça te dérange...

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu te...

Sa phrase se perdit dans un cri au contact de ma bouche sur son sexe. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre - malgré le fait d'être une _fujoshi_ et d'avoir donc vu plus d'une image à ce sujet -, je décidai finalement de laisser faire mon instinct et à en juger par les réactions de Yukki, qui s'était laissé tomber sur le dos, la respiration rauque, je ne m'en tirais pas trop mal.

- Tu m'avais caché ça, souffla-t-il toujours allongé, tandis que je me relevais pour me déshabiller à mon tour, en commençant par le pantalon.

- En tous cas, j'ai fait au mieux.

J'envoyai valdinguer négligemment mon vêtement en même temps que je retirai mon débardeur. Yukki se redressa pour poser ses mains sur mes cuisses, son regard au-dessous de la ceinture.

- Laisse-moi te l'enlever.

- Tu vas te contenter de la baisser, hein ? Parce que sinon tu vas me perdre...

Yukihiro me jeta un regard rapide avant de faire glisser ma culotte jusqu'aux chevilles pour déposer ses lèvres au bas-ventre, ses mains sur mes hanches, les miennes sur ses épaules.

- 'Va pas trop bas...

- Je garde ça pour plus tard... En attendant, allonge-toi...

J'allais me mettre sur le dos mais Yukihiro précisa qu'il voulait que je me mette à plat-ventre.

- Si je me souviens bien, continua-t-il, ton point sensible, c'est ton dos. Pas vrai ?

- Oh non...

Je calai ma joue sur un oreiller, respirant aussi lentement que j'en étais capable, sachant que si Yukki mettait son idée à exécution, ça ne durerait pas. Il s'installa à califourchon sur mes jambes jointes, dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, puis m'ordonna - presque - de mettre mes bras le long du corps - ce que je fis - afin de d'attraper mes poignets.

- Euh... Yukki... Je peux plus bouger..., lui fis-je remarquer en sentant un poids sur mes jambes.

- Je sais. T'as été absente trop longtemps, j'ai été en manque, ça me provoque des idées tordues.

- Je vois ça... Ah...

Ses lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur mes cervicales, pour descendre très lentement vers les dorsales et les lombaires, après quoi Yukihiro remonta pour effleurer la peau au niveau des omoplates. Peine perdue que de chercher les draps pour m'y agripper, j'avais donc les poings serrés, autant que mes paupières. Le fait d'être crispée amplifiait les sensations ressenties.

Yukihiro daigna enfin me lâcher pour poser ses mains près de mes épaules pour demander, au creux de l'oreille, ce que j'en avais pensé.

- J'aurais jamais cru que c'était si bien de... d'être _dominée_... De laisser l'autre faire...

Yukki se souleva à l'aide de ses genoux pour que je puisse me tourner vers lui qui envoya mon soutien-gorge au sol d'un revers de la main. Il avait l'air très satisfait. Pas le temps de souffler qu'il recommençait ses baisers furtifs au cou, sur les joues, le front... tout en faisant une promesse qui provoqua l'hilarité en dépit du ton sensuel de sa voix :

- La prochaine fois je te mettrai sur la table de la cuisine. C'est sex' une cuisine. Puis je te menotterai. Oh, mais arrête de rire ! Et je t'embrasserai partout... avec une ou deux claques en prime.

Je dus plaquer ma main sur la bouche, pouffant littéralement, presque les larmes aux yeux. Si j'avais été seule, je me serais roulée par-terre. Mes oreilles en avaient entendu de belles en quelques années, mais venant de Yukihiro, ça restait vraiment surprenant ! Je ne manquai pas de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait un sérieux grain.

- Non, je suis heureux. C'est tout.

Cette simple phrase qui voulait tout dire calma mon fou rire. Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes en silence, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça avait fait du bien de se retrouver, il n'y avait pas à douter là-dessus. Mon amour de musicien s'amusait avec mes cheveux alors que je baladais le bout des doigts sur son dos baraqué. Si seulement on avait pu rester ainsi des heures durant... mais Yukki cassa l'ambiance en passant ses doigts sur mes côtes. J'eus un instinctif mouvement brusque.

- Tu crains ?

- Arrête, fais pas ça !

Je balisais tellement que j'en avais presque crié ce qui fit rire, à son tour, Yukihiro qui accentua ses gestes. Je commençai à me tortiller, faisant le maximum pour ne pas rire mais c'était trop dur, et de plus, c'était énervant d'entendre Yukihiro rigoler de satisfaction !

- Si je me dégage, tu vas morfler ! Arrête !

- Essaie.

Le meilleur moyen était de soigner le mal par le mal, si bien que je le chatouillai à mon tour. Si quelqu'un nous avait vu, il aurait pu trouver la scène attachante si nous n'avions pas été en tenue d'Adam et Eve ; quoi que de notre point de vue, ça l'était. Forcé de constater que j'avais presque pris le dessus sur la bataille, Yukki se leva du lit pour courir, espérant que je ne le rattrape pas. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça vu que je me levai à mon tour pour le courser. Un choc presque électrique traversa le corps par les pieds.

- Ah ! Il est froid, ton sol ! Yukki !

Bien forcée de faire abstraction de ce frileux détail, je partis chercher Yukihiro dans son immense appartement pour finir par le trouver dans le salon, fort heureuse pour moi, de dos. Vu comme ça, un être humain n'était pas trop différent d'un sexe à l'autre. Et pourtant, ça restait tellement attirant. Tellement que, tout ce que je remarquai alors dans la pièce, était le canapé en cuir beige près duquel le musicien se tenait. Je revins sur Terre avec difficulté, en ayant autant pour avancer sans faire le moindre bruit. Cependant, Yukihiro sentit que j'étais là parce qu'il fit volte-face, toujours ce grand sourire sur son visage.

- Tu vas morfler, toi !

- Je demande que ça. Tu viens ?

- Non. On reste ici.

Le sourire s'évanouit pour céder la place à une expression éberluée. Je montrai le sol des yeux.

- Tu viens de me dire que le sol est...

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et je viens aussi de te dire que tu allais payer. J'ai pas trop d'idées hormis celle-ci.

- Et... Tu penses faire quoi à part me geler ?

- Tu verras.

La vérité était que je n'en avais aucune idée. Faire des chatouilles en était une pas mal mais j'avais vraiment envie de le faire mariner, considérant qu'il était plus sadique de le frustrer. Seulement comment faire... Et surtout : combien de temps allais-je moi aussi tenir ? Yukihiro s'allongea très lentement, maudissant le chauffage, le parquet, l'hiver...

- 'Y a des avantages au froid, lui fis-je remarquer en pointant son torse du doigt.

- Toi aussi, répondit le batteur en faisant de même, comme je plaçai les jambes, que je pliai, de chaque côté de son corps toujours frissonnant pour m'assoir sur ses mollets quasi-joints.

- C'est aussi de ta faute, _ça_.

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille au lit ?

- Non. Tu m'as bien emmerdée là-bas, tu m'as torturée... maintenant, tu vas souper.

- Souper comment ? demanda Yukihiro en posant ses mains froides sur mes hanches pour m'attirer vers lui.

Je me tendis aussitôt, bloquant ainsi son geste.

- Comme ça.

- Alex... Je suis... Enfin, regarde toi-même.

Je baissai les yeux sur son entre-jambes.

- Ah ouais... Bah vous allez attendre, vous deux.

Yukki protesta, riant nerveusement.

- Tu crois pas qu'on a assez attendu ?

- Justement, continuai-je, détachée, un peu plus, un peu moins...

J'allai placer une main près de son pénis, et l'autre sur son bras pour prendre appui afin de pouvoir murmurer près de son oreille percée :

- ... Retiens-toi.

- Alex, t'abuses.

Ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser sur les joues, les lobes, le cou, le torse, et de passer le bout de la langue sur ses mamelons. Plus il respirait profondément, plus il se crispait, et plus j'en rajoutais. Ce comportement ne pouvait qu'attiser le désir que l'on ressentait, je savais ça, mais c'était bien aussi d'être la dominante... même au moment crucial.


	19. Dixneuvième chapitre

_[ Edit : J'avais mis "dernier chapitre" mais je pense en mettre encore un. La fin ne me convient pas, je psychote dessus... Quitte à faire juste un chapitre "lemon", "lime", "shipp", je verrai, il manque un truc ! Donc pour le moment, et contrairement à ce que je pensais_ ^^"_ , c'est pas fini. __]_

* * *

><p>Au final, Yukihiro et moi nous retrouvâmes dans le lit, recouverts d'un drap avec une couverture. C'était bien beau le sol mais si l'on voulait éviter les courbatures et un bon rhume, ça ne restait qu'occasionnel. Lui était à moitié adossé au mur, le coussin au bas du dos, en train de fumer une clope, et moi en pleine contemplation du plafond qui n'avait en fait rien de spécial. J'avais jeté un oeil au réveil quelques minutes plus tôt qui avait indiqué trois heures trente. Aucune idée du temps qui était passé depuis. Quand le silence domine, il peut passer une minute comme une heure sans même qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Le seul son audible était le crépitement de la cigarette allumée. Toujours sans prononcer une parole, Yukki saisit ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts.<p>

- Alors, Alex, t'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai essayé de faire parler Hyde mais il n'a pas voulu dire quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai trouvé un boulot dans un centre équestre, à Chiba. J'y suis à temps plein, avec une journée de repos par semaine. On doit faire de tout : changer les litières des box, donner à manger, panser les chevaux, les poneys, faire du bricolage aussi, parfois.

- C'est pas trop dur ?

- Ca dépend du planning et du temps. Ça a été difficile quand le froid s'est installé. Mais ce qui nous motive c'est de nous dire qu'on fait ça pour le bien des animaux. Et toi ? T'as fait quoi de beau ?

J'entendis le bruit d'une cigarette qu'on écrase puis celui du briquet, signe qu'une nouvelle venait d'être grillée.

- Tu fumes trop, râlai-je en faisant pivoter mon visage vers celui de Yukihiro qui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

- Tu sais, répondit-il ignorant ma remarque, la rengaine, à coup de répétitions, que ça soit avec L'Arc ou avec acid.

- Et c'est tout ? T'as _rien_ fait d'autre pendant tout ce temps ?

- Tu te doutes bien que si, répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles pour ça !

- Je serais très mal placée. Je comprends que tu sois allé voir ailleurs. Si j'avais été un mec, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil.

- Tu n'as eu personne ? s'étonna Yukki.

- Non, personne, répondis-je en me redressant à mon tour afin de me mettre à sa hauteur.

- Comment t'as tenu pendant tout ce temps ?

- A ton avis ? soupirai-je. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Je me suis...

- Oh, okay, je vois.

- Sinon... Il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qu'on va faire, tu crois pas ?

- Si.

- Bien. Alors, tu veux quoi, toi ?

Yukihiro souffla une dernière fois la fumée avant d'écraser sa clope dans le cendrier sur la commode. Il tourna son visage vers le mien.

- Je veux que tu sois bien, c'est tout.

- Tu l'as déjà fait et ça ne nous a pas réussi.

Yukki eut un sourire sans joie en reconnaissant que ça n'était pas faux.

- Très bien, alors quitte à passer pour un égoïste, je veux que tu ne sois qu'avec moi.

- Mais Yukki, y a un truc auquel on a pas pensé... Tu as réfléchi au fait qu'on a pas loin de vingt ans d'écart ?

- Tet-chan s'est bien marié avec Ayana. Et c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'il y a un gouffre de plusieurs années.

- Ouais mais ça finira bien par poser problème... Non ? Selon le temps qu'on passera ensemble.

- Tu réfléchis trop. Et ça non plus ça ne nous a pas réussi.

Il fallait bien admettre qu'il marquait, à son tour, un point.

- Okay, soupirai-je. Alors ça pour toi, c'est bon. Maintenant, imagine que je craque sur une autre personne ? La fille de mon chef m'a fait comprendre plus d'une fois qu'elle aimerait bien être à la place que tu as en ce moment. Je suis pas à l'abri de craquer. 'Faut bien garder en tête que je ne suis ni hétéro ni bi.

- On avisera si ça doit se passer comme ça. Et toi, tu veux quoi ?

- Arrêter de me pourrir la vie, ça serait pas mal. Et puis faire un bout de chemin avec toi.

- Juste un bout ?

- Sois réaliste : ça durera pas, nous deux. On le sait. Et là je ne te parle pas de notre âge.

Ce fut au tour de Yukihiro de regarder ailleurs, dans le vague. Certes, il avait changé des choses dans ma vie, mais je restais ce que j'étais depuis des années. Rien ne me garantissait que je ne retomberais pas un jour dans les bras d'une fille. Lui non plus n'était pas assuré de ne pas craquer pour une femme mûre. Il reprit la parole :

- Si un jour une femme se met entre nous deux, tu me retiendras ?

- Il y a des chances que je le fasse, oui. Même si au final on doit se séparer, j'essaierai en tous cas. Toi, je te pose pas la question, je crois connaître la réponse.

- _"Je crois"_ ? releva Yukihiro.

- Non non, j'ai rien dit ! mentis-je en me recouchant, comme on se baisse sur une chaise pour se cacher avec la table ou le bureau.

Sauf que le musicien fit de même mais pour se positionner sur moi, son bras par-dessus mon ventre, appuyé sur sa main - qui se referma sur la mienne - et sur un coude afin de se maintenir à distance raisonnable.

- Je veux que tu en sois sûre.

- J'ai dit que je croyais mais au fond je sais ce que tu ferais si quelqu'un venait se mettre entre nous.

Yukki approcha son visage. Nous qui avions l'habitude de nous embrasser en y allant franchement, là, seules nos lèvres se joignirent. C'était aussi bien ainsi : doux et avec autant d'amour. Sa main, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché prise, resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

- Dis-moi, tu m'as bien dit que tu travaillais dans un centre équestre ?

- Euh... Oui.

- Il y une grange, ou une remise... ?

- Il y a les deux. Pourquoi ?

Le visage de Yukihiro s'illumina tandis que le mien s'assombrissait, me demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

- Tu crois qu'un jour on pourrait faire un câlin dans la paille ?

- C'est un fantasme ou je rêve ? Ça dépend, continuai-je en comprenant que oui. Déjà de quand, qu'on se fasse pas prendre. Encore que je peux faire comprendre à Hideyuki, mon chef, qu'on a besoin de se retrouver... Mais aussi selon ce que tu entends par "câlin"... Habillés c'est jouable.

- Et coucher ensemble, ça l'est aussi ?

Je me mis à rire nerveusement.

- A poil ? T'as jamais été dans de la paille ou quoi ? S'il y a bien un endroit inconfortable pour ce genre de choses, c'est celui-là. Ça égratigne, ça rendre dans la peau, ça gratte... Enfin bref, c'est loin d'être le top.

- Mais ça serait à tenter, non ?

_Craque pas !_

- On verra. Avant ça, il faudrait peut-être _baptiser_ mon appartement, non ?

Yukihiro se renferma illico, basculant sur le dos, lâchant ma main. Ne comprenant pas trop sa réaction, je me positionnai de côté, appuyée sur le coude, ma main caressant son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ça ne va pas te gêner ? demanda Yukki, le regard fuyant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Stéphanie. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses avec elle dans cet endroit.

- Stéphanie est morte, Yukihiro. Qu'on couche ensemble ici ou là-bas, ça changera plus grand chose. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, tu sais. Et j'aimerais qu'on se retrouve chez moi, de temps en temps, maintenant qu'on est ensemble...

- Oui, mais...

Je le menaçai, gardant mon sérieux autant que possible :

- Si tu protestes, je te torture !

- Comment ?

Le pouce et l'index lui titillant le mamelon ma réponse. La réaction de Yukihiro ne se fit bien évidemment pas attendre : son visage se crispa et tout son corps se tendit. Je stoppai mon geste en reprenant la parole.

- Je me suis assez privée par culpabilité. Et je t'ai assez fait souffrir. On effacera rien de ce qui s'est passé, mais on peut continuer. Ou du moins essayer de la faire.

- On est bien partis pour, répondit Yukihiro, un petit sourire en coin.

Je l'embrassai, le plus délicatement possible, avant d'acquiescer, après quoi je tournai la tête pour regarder l'heure affichée sur le réveil.

- Ah... 'Faut que je rentre chez moi, annonçai-je en me levant. Je dois me changer pour aller au boulot. Je vais pas mettre les mêmes fringues qu'hier...

- Je t'accompagne ! décida Yukki en faisant de même. Mais d'abord, on va se doucher !

- Ouais ben rapide, j'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard. Et ça sera de _ta_ faute si je le suis !

Cette vanne me valut une légère tape sur la fesse.

- Aïe !

- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta réellement Yukihiro.

- Oh oui ! mentis-je avant d'ajouter exagérément, mais j'adore ! Refais-moi mal quand tu veux !

- Ne me tente pas, ria Yukki.

- Avec tout ça, on n'a pas battu notre _record_. Je suis frustrée.

- On trouvera bien du temps pour se rattraper. Ce soir, avec un peu de chance.

- Ou à midi, si tu peux venir à mon boulot.

J'entrai dans la cabine de douche. Yukihiro resta devant la porte ouverte, sans trop comprendre.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Même si, comme je t'ai dit, la paille c'est pas l'idéal, Hideyuki dira pas non si je réquisitionne la grange. Il a l'habitude que j'y aille. Et puis il a été jeune, lui aussi. Il comprendra.

- Et après ton boulot ? On va _baptiser_ ton appart' ?

- _Tout_ l'appart', repris-je.

- Ça va être agité, tout ça, dit le musicien en entrant à son tour, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je me sentis presque obligée d'ajouter, en pensant malgré moi à la relation que j'avais eu avec Stéphanie, que ça ne serait pas ça tous les jours.

- Heureusement. Être ensemble ne veut pas dire faire l'amour tout le temps. Ça perdrait tout son sens.

- Contente de t'entendre dire ça.

J'étais sincèrement soulagée de l'entendre dire ça. L'eau froide nous fit frissonner, mais quand ce fut au tour de l'eau chaude de couler, l'ambiance torride reprit le dessus.

_Au final, je vais sûrement être à la bourre..._


	20. Vingtième chapitre

Deux mois avaient passé depuis nos retrouvailles. Dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien, et on avait, comme prévu, _baptisé_ mon appartement.

Cependant, j'avais bien failli flancher avec Saya moins d'une dizaine de jours après. On avait bu un coup de trop, une seconde fois, pour fêter son anniversaire dans un bar à Shibuya. Si à l'intérieur il faisait chaud, la fille de mon chef avait su faire monter la température à son maximum, habillée sexy et vraiment aguicheuse... N'importe quel homme, ou femme de la même orientation sexuelle, aurait sans doute été jusqu'au bout une fois dans un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets. On s'était touchées, plus ou moins caressées malgré la présence d'autres personnes, mais il avait suffit qu'elle tente de m'embrasser pour que mes idées se remettent en place. Après tout ce qu'avait fait Yukihiro pour qu'on soit ensemble (en particulier sa patience et sa tolérance), je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Pas à lui. Forcément, Saya avait mal pris mon refus, s'imaginant, à coup sûr, que la partie avait été gagnée. Elle avait fait bonne figure pour les autres personnes présentes, seulement j'avais décidé de m'en aller pour rejoindre Yukki chez lui et lui parler au plus vite. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial en soi, mais tous deux nous étions mis d'accord de ne pas cacher à l'autre des choses qui auraient de l'importante. Et cet écart en avait. Toutefois, Yukihiro ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur, ce qui avait changé des crises que jalousie que j'avais connues et qui avaient toujours été pour des conneries. Quand j'étais entrée dans son appart', il se trouvait déjà au lit, à regarder la télé, et je l'avais taquiné en lui disant qu'il se faisait vieux, ce qui l'avait fait sourire.

_- Viens m'y rejoindre, plutôt._

J'avais pris l'habitude de laisser quelques vêtements chez lui. Après une douche et la mise en pyjama, j'avais fait comme il m'avait demandé, pour cracher le morceau presque aussitôt. Yukihiro, auprès de qui j'étais allongée de côté, n'avait pas bronché en entendant mes "aveux".

_- Je suis désolée, Yukki, mais je te jure qu'on a rien fait de plus !_

_- Je te fais confiance. Et tu sais que je ne suis à l'abri de rien, non plus. Je me doute que tu restes attirée par les filles, même si tu ne m'en parles pas, mais le principal à mes yeux, c'est que tu aies refusé les avances de l'une d'elles. Le reste, je m'en fiche. Même si ce n'est que pour un temps, pour des mois, ou des années, c'est avec moi que tu partages ta vie. C'est tout ce qui m'importe._

Ces mots m'avait touchée. Je n'avais pas résisté à l'envie de l'embrasser pour le remercier autrement qu'avec des mots - hormis une phrase qu'il n'entendait pas souvent :

_- Je t'aime, Yukki._

Un dernier baiser, et mon amour de batteur s'était rallongé convenablement, ce qui m'avait permis de me caler contre lui pour m'endormir paisiblement.

Dès lors, et en dépit du fait que nous nous croisions souvent au travail, Saya avait décidé de faire comme si j'étais invisible, et je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Sauf que là, j'étais bien au boulot, mais guère tranquille. Yukihiro, qui avait dormi chez moi cette fois, m'avait dit, le matin-même, qu'il devait me parler de quelque chose d'assez important.

_- Important, comment ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas. On en parlera ce soir._

Il avait été inutile d'insister, je le savais, et j'étais partie avec cette appréhension qui m'avait accompagnée toute la journée mais qui ne m'avait pas pour autant empêché de faire mon travail correctement. Je réussi même à terminer à l'avance ! Ou alors était-ce l'envie d'en finir avec ce que devait me dire Yukki... ? Coup de chance qui permit de me changer les idées, j'eus eu une visite inattendue avant de m'en aller.

- Alex !

Je me trouvais dans le box de ma jument préférée, dans les nuages, si bien que la voix qui venait de s'élever me fit sursauter, et j'effrayai Lola au passage qui fit un léger écart.

- Yuko ! m'écriai-je en sortant du box pour la prendre dans mes bras. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus vues !

- Ah, ça...

- Comment tu as su que j'ai ici ?

Yuko m'expliqua, en se dégageant doucement, que c'était Hideyuki qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait le choix entre la grange et le box de Loli, mes quartiers généraux.

- Je suis grillée...

- Ça a l'air sympa ici, dit mon amie en regardant autour d'elle. Tu t'y sens bien ? Y a une bonne ambiance ?

C'est la fin de cette phrase que choisit Saya pour passer près de nous, un charmant regard digne d'une botte de Nevers, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Yuko.

- On dirait bien que non, souffla-t-elle quand ma quasi ex-collègue fut assez loin de nous.

- Oh si, tout se passe bien, sauf avec elle qui n'a pas supporté le fait que je sois fidèle à un mec...

- Que tu sois fidèle à un mec ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Viens, on va marcher. Ça va nous réchauffer et puis je vais te dire ce qui en est de ma vie sentimentale.

J'allai déposer un baiser sur les naseaux de Loli puis Yuko et moi partîmes en direction de la gare. Ce fut en quittant le parking du centre que je lui demandai ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

- J'ai une copine qui vit pas très loin, et comme on a rendez-vous plus tard, j'en ai profité pour passer te voir, ma petite puce.

- Une copine... _copine_ ? Ou juste une copine ?

- Okay. J'avoue tout. C'est ma chérie. On est ensemble depuis presque cinq mois.

Je félicitai mon amie en lui sautant presque au cou. Elle qui n'avait jamais tenu très longtemps avec quelqu'un, ça me faisait réellement plaisir d'avoir entendu ça. Le chemin, désormais moins boueux qu'à l'ordinaire, quitté, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le goudron.

- Mais et toi, alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Je serrai les lèvres pour m'empêcher de sourire mais peine perdue. Tout en continuant de marcher, ce fut à mon tour d'avouer à Yuko ce que je vivais.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'avais parlé de Yukihiro et de ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de ses sentiments ?

- Oui, bien sûr... Attends !

Mon amie attrapa la manche de mon manteau pour me forcer à m'arrêter. À voir son expression, elle n'aurait jamais cru que je puisse craquer.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Depuis deux mois, à un ou deux jours près, on ne compte pas.

- Et ça te fait quoi d'être avec un homme ?

- C'est pas qu'un homme, Yuko, c'est une personne que j'aime sincèrement et qui me rend heureuse. Je sais bien qu'en théorie ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça pour moi, mais les faits sont là : j'aime Yukki. J'aime être avec lui, j'aime dormir avec lui, et même si ça te surprend, quand on fait l'amour, c'est... j'arrive même pas à le dire !

- Il te fait du bien, on dirait.

- Dans tous les sens du terme. On garde en tête que... Attention, la voiture !

Yuko eut juste le temps de se pousser sur le rebords où j'étais postée. J'insultai le conducteur qui était en excès de vitesse et dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas le gratifier d'un majeur levé.

- Je disais donc : on garde en tête la logique des choses, mais on en fait pas une fixation. On vit, tout simplement. Si un jour on doit se séparer, quelle qu'en sera la raison, on avisera. Pour le moment, c'est hors de question.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse pour toi. Enfin, pour vous.

- Merci, Yuko.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. C'était un message de Yukihiro qui me demandait d'aller chez lui dès que j'aurais terminé. Nous avions fait des doubles de nos clés, ainsi pas d'attente devant la porte ni de détour inutile - surtout pour lui.

- 'Faudrait qu'on avance. Yukki me réclame, plaisantai-je en rangeant mon portable.

- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me réclame, fut un temps..., dit Yuko avec un air nostalgique.

J'éclatai de rire.

* * *

><p>À mon arrivée, l'appartement était désert, mais Yukihiro était arrivé seulement quelques minutes après, juste le temps pour moi de me laver.<p>

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi, dis-moi ? Ça m'a stressée presque toute la journée.

Tous deux étions installés sur des tabourets à la table de la cuisine, sans raison particulière, il était juste venu m'y rejoindre après être lui aussi passé à la douche.

- Alors... Je ne sais pas si tu vas être d'accord, et si tu ne l'es pas je comprendrais parfaitement...

- Yukki, abrège !

Yukihiro saisit mes mains dans les siennes, soupira, puis se lança enfin :

- Alex..., est-ce que tu excepterais de venir vivre avec moi ? Je veux dire pour de bon.

Une boule se forma dans le fond de ma gorge ce qui empêcha la salive de passer correctement. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter Yukki des yeux. Il était sérieux, ça se voyait... ça se sentait...

- Je ne veux pas te forcer, Alex.

- Je sais, je sais... mais... imagine qu'on casse un jour, je n'aurais plus de lieu où aller ?

- Ne pense pas toujours à ça, s'il te plaît.

- 'Faut être réaliste, Yukki. Ça peut arriver à n'importe quel couple, tu le sais. En plus, on est ensemble depuis peu...

- Eh bien, si ça doit nous arriver à nous aussi, je t'aiderai... mais pour le moment on est ensemble, et on va le rester. Et puis je te rappelle que notre histoire a plus de deux mois. Maintenant, comme je t'ai dit, je ne te mets pas le couteau sous la gorge, tu fais comme tu le sens.

La perspective de vivre avec Yukihiro était vraiment tentante, surtout partant du fait que même en étant sous le même toit, on ne serait pas constamment ensemble, ne serait-ce que par rapport à notre boulot. Mais ce n'était pas une décision à prendre sur un coup de tête.

- Tu me laisses y réfléchir un peu ?

- Bien sûr. Prends ton temps. En attendant...

Yukki se leva de sa place pour venir se placer face à moi, ses doigts jouant avec les miens. Ça sentait l'idée derrière la tête à plein nez.

- ... ça te dit qu'on aille _au lit_ ? suggéra-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Ses mains allèrent se poser au niveau de mes hanches alors que j'avais passé les miennes sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son dos tout en muscle.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je vais vite craquer.

- S'il n'y a que ça, alors je te garantis que je ferai au mieux.

- Pour ça, je ne me fais pas de soucis...


	21. Vingtetunième chapitre

_[ Dernier chapitre de cette fic qui m'a beaucoup tenu à coeur ! Merci aux personnes qui l'ont suivie, de près ou de loin, qui m'ont donné leurs avis, encouragements, etc... J'espère que vous vous reconnaitrez_ :) _! ]_

* * *

><p>Je n'avais rien dit à Yukki mais un peu plus de deux semaines plus tard, durant lesquelles il ne m'avait reparlé qu'une fois de son idée de vivre ensemble, j'avais commencé à débarrasser des affaires de mon appartement, me parlant toute seule en remarquant le nombre de choses utiles ou non que l'on pouvait entasser en peu de temps. Il y avait même des choses dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence. Ah, cette manie de tout garder...<p>

J'étais en train de trier de vieux vêtements dans la chambre encombrée quand j'avais entendu quelqu'un taper à la porte d'entrée et qu'une voix familière avait demandé si j'étais présente.

_- Entre, Hyde, c'est ouvert ! Je suis à la chambre !_

Le chanteur m'avait rejointe dans la pièce en désordre. Avec son jean déchiré, son sweat trop grand et ses cheveux mal peignés, il avait fait penser à un ado rebelle. Mais que ça lui allait bien !

_- Besoin d'aide ?_ avait-il proposé en poussant un jean pour s'assoir au pied du lit jonché de fringues.

_- Hm... Oui, si tu pouvais mettre les trucs par-terre dans un sac plastique, je te dirais pas non._

_- Il en faudrait même deux_, avait judicieusement remarqué Hyde en examinant le plancher dont on ne distinguait plus la couleur. _Et pas des petits._

Tandis que mon ami s'était rendu dans le coin cuisine pour prendre de quoi faire, j'avais continué de débarrasser mon placard. En y retirant une chemise noire et rouge style chinois qui avait glissée de son cintre, j'étais tombée sur une boite de sucre qui avait eut, depuis plusieurs années, une tout autre utilité. Elle faisait office d'"album-photos". Il y avait de tout là-dedans : des photos de famille, de l'adolescence, d'amis... La boite en fer dans les mains, j'étais allée, à mon tour, m'installer sur le lit où j'avais soulevé le couvercle - garni d'une image représentant deux enfants prenant leur goûter -, hésitante. Comme je m'y étais attendue, la première photo que j'y avait trouvé fut de Stéphanie et moi. À l'époque où elle avait été prise nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble, mais notre relation était déjà ambigüe. Ce jour-là, nous étions au centre équestre, et une amie avec qui j'avais été à en cours adolescente avait eut envie d'immortaliser quelques bons moments parmi les chevaux. Machinalement, j'avais, du bout de l'index, caressé le visage souriant de Stéphanie qui avait ses bras autour de mon cou. Je n'avais pas remarqué Hyde qui était venu s'installer près de moi, deux sacs noirs à la main. Il avait eu le tact de ne rien dire. Cependant, j'avais pris la parole pour lui demander un service assez important, à mon sens.

_- Hyde, t'accepterais de faire un aller-retour en France avec moi ? J'ai _quelqu'un_ à aller voir..._

Hyde était perspicace, mais vu le ton de ma voix, n'importe qui aurait compris de quelle personne je parlais.

_- En France ? Elle n'est pas en Belgique ?_

_- Non, elle a été enterrée à Paris. Son frère m'avait écrit pour me le faire savoir. Elle voulait être dans _notre_ cimetière._

Mon ami avait posé une main affectueuse sur ma nuque encrée en me donnant sa parole qu'on irait ensemble dans mon pays natal. Et voilà qu'une semaine plus tard, nous étions devant la porte du cimetière du Père Lachaise, face à la bouche du métro du même nom. En sortant, nous étions entrés chez une fleuriste prendre un bouquet de roses oranges, les préférées de Steph.

- Tu sais où est Stéphanie ou on demande ?

- Elle est vers Allan Kardec, il me semble.

- Et... il est où ?

- Je connais pas la rue ni la division mais je sais où il est, tranchai-je en commençant à monter l'escalier de pierre défoncé à certains endroits.

Une fois arrivés en haut, Hyde me redemanda où se trouvait la tombe du célèbre Spirite et je lui répétai que je m'en souvenais.

- Tu ne veux pas consulter le plan ? tenta-t-il en le désignant vaguement du doigt.

- Va voir si tu veux, même si je pense que tu ne comprendras pas grand chose... Moi, je commence à avancer.

Après un bref regard sur un panneau indicateur, je pris l'Avenue de l'Ouest d'un pas assuré et mon ami de musicien fut bien obligé de capituler. J'ajoutai quand même :

- On va tracer et se guider par rapport au mur. Il faut qu'il reste sur notre gauche. Ensuite, à une des Avenues Transversales, on ira sur la droite. Et avant que tu me demandes, je tiens à te préciser que je sais de laquelle il s'agit.

Hyde et moi prîmes le chemin pavé en pente douce silencieusement, jetant un oeil au hasard des tombes et des mausolées recouverts de mousse pour la plupart. Aux vues des dates sur certaines pierres, il y avait fort à parier que plus personne ne venait s'en occuper - à part, peut-être, un gardien.

- À ton avis, il date de quand, ce cimetière ? demanda Hyde tandis que nous dépassions la tombe du cinéaste Georges Méliès.

- Tout début du dix-neuvième siècle. Du moins, officiellement. C'était pour la mise en terre d'une petite fille, je crois...

- Quand on pense _au monde qu'il y a ici..._

Comme pour approuver, un corbeau croassa au-dessus de nos têtes, nous faisant simultanément sursauter. J'insultai copieusement l'oiseau. Certes les cimetières étaient un lieu typique où en trouver, mais toujours est-il cela faisait toujours son effet d'en voir et d'en entendre dans ces lieux.

Nos émotions passées et le corbeau parti voir ailleurs si nous y étions, Hyde et moi nous remîmes en marche. Mon ami tira sur la manche de mon pull au bout de quelques mètres, intrigué par quelque chose à sa droite. Je regardai dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait mais ne remarquai rien d'anormal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as vu ? Il y a un chemin entre ces mausolées !

- Ben... oui. C'est pour aller plus vite. Il y en a aussi parmi les tombes _normales_.

- Ingénieux !

- Si tu le dis..., conclus-je en luttant pour ne pas rire, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de tellement _ingénieux_ là-dedans.

L'ombrage des allées d'arbres à proximités des tombeaux laissa enfin place au soleil, et s'offrit à nous le choix entre tracer et tourner sur la droite.

- Alex, pourquoi il y a un panneau stop là-bas ? cria presque Hyde en désignant la place rouge et blanche.

- Pour les voitures, Hyde, et les corbillards... Les allées sont trop étroites pour les laisser passer ensemble. À droite, toutes !

Il y avait moins de verdure et nous pûmes nous réchauffer. Le ciel était dégagé mais pour un début de mois de mai, il faisait encore frais. Un nouvel embranchement se présenta. Hyde me demanda quel chemin prendre.

- On continue tout droit. On tournera à droite au prochain.

Nous continuâmes donc notre route puis tournâmes dans la direction que j'avais indiquée. Cette allée-là inclinait légèrement vers le bas. Arrivés presque au bout, à notre gauche, la tombe d'Allan Kardec se présenta à nous, toujours aussi fleurie, comme dans mes souvenirs. Je regrettai alors de ne pas avoir pris de fleurs pour lui et me promis d'aller chez un fleuriste qui se trouvait à une des sorties, quitte à ne faire qu'un aller-retour.

- Et maintenant ?

Essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux corbeaux qui nous tournaient autour sans pour autant faire attention à notre présence, je tentai de me remémorer ce que m'avait dit Éric.

- Alors... Il faut donner le dos à Kardec et prendre le petit chemin qui... Ben tiens, ce qui t'a intrigué tout à l'heure ! remarquai-je, presque avec amusement.

Hyde eut une moue gênée que je trouvais tout bonnement adorable et je m'excusai aussitôt de m'être moquée. Lui attrapant la main, je l'emmenai avec moi, fouillant des yeux à la recherche de la tombe de...

Au bout de seulement quelques mètres, Hyde pressa doucement ma main.

- Alex, ici.

Entre deux tombes de pierre se trouvait une tout à fait semblable, mis à part que des fleurs fraîches avait pris la place de la mousse. Sur l'épitaphe se trouvait le nom, les deux prénoms, ainsi que deux dates précises. Je reconnus la photo. C'était une des dernières qu'elle avait prise en compagnie de sa famille. Elle me les avait montrées. Je ne parvins pas à détacher mon regard de son visage si familier. Je n'entendis même pas que Hyde me parlait.

- Alex, tu ne déposes pas les fleurs ?

Je luttai, tentai au mieux de contrôler ma respiration, mais quand la question me parvint de nouveau aux oreilles, je me laissai littéralement tomber au sol, le visage dans les mains, le corps secoué de sanglots. Je venais de réaliser ce qui en était de la fille qui avait partagé ma vie. Quand Hyde voulut m'attirer vers lui, je le repoussai, mais à sa deuxième tentative je ne pris pas cette peine, mes forces m'ayant laissée tomber, et me trouvant stupide de refuser son soutien. Je sentis qu'il me prit les bras pour les placer sur ses épaules puis se mit à me tapoter le dos. J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne parviendrai à m'arrêter de pleurer.

- Pleure, ma grande... Pleure autant que tu veux...

J'avais complètement perdu la notion de temps, désormais. Quand je me calmai enfin je me redressai mais Hyde, lui, ne me lâcha pas. Je m'excusai, n'osant pas le regarder en face.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu...

- Il fallait que tu lâches la pression. Ça devait bien arriver un jour. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Je sais pas..., admis-je alors que Hyde m'essayait les joues avec la manche de sa veste. Il va bien falloir...

- Tu ne te sens pas coupable, au moins ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute si le corps de Stéphanie est là.

- _Le corps_ ? notai-je en le regardant enfin.

- Toi qui crois tellement à la vie après la mort, dis-toi que Stéphanie sera toujours avec toi.

- Mais... c'est dur...

- Je sais. Mais tu est venue. Tu as fait cet effort, et je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi. Tu n'oubliera jamais Stéphanie, mais tu dois avancer. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as voulu venir ? Pour lui dire au revoir ?

Sentant une larme couler jusque sur mon cou, j'admis qu'inconsciemment, c'était le cas. Pour commencer une nouvelle histoire, je devais y voir plus clair avec la précédente. Hyde s'écarta à son tour pour me laisser me relever - non sans difficulté. Je ramassai le bouquet de roses que j'avais lâché pour le mettre dans un vase où se trouvaient d'autres fleurs avec de l'eau encore claire, puis jetai une fois de plus un oeil à la photo dont le visage nous souriait.

- Jamais je t'oublierai. Mais toi, n'oublie pas que je t'ai aimée.

- Elle le sait, m'assura Hyde. J'en suis sûr.

Je hochai la tête.

- On peut y aller.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. J'ai des fleurs à amener à quelqu'un d'autre, et... j'ai dit le principal à Stéphanie. J'espère juste qu'elle m'a entendue.

* * *

><p>De retour au Japon, deux jours plus tard, et après avoir remercié Hyde un nombre incalculable de fois pour le soutien qu'il m'avait apporté. Au lieu d'un <em>"C'est rien"<em> ou _"C'est normal"_, il m'avait répondu, avec un sourire entendu, _"Va rejoindre Yukki"_. Je ne me l'étais pas fait dire deux fois et m'étais rendue, presque au pas de course, à l'appartement du batteur de L'Arc, où il se trouvait. Seulement quelques jours s'étaient passés sans nous voir mais, en rentrant, après avoir jeté mon sac à dos au sol, je lui sautai presque au cou. Je regrettai presque mon geste quand je sentis ses puissantes mains passer sous mon tee-shirt. Je le repoussai le plus doucement possible.

- Attends, Yukki... Il faut que je te dise un truc. On... J'ai été en France avec Hyde...

- Oui, je sais, répondit Yukihiro, étonné. Vous me l'aviez dit.

- On ne t'a pas dit pourquoi...

- J'ai mon idée. Et si c'est bien ce que je pense, tu as bien fait d'aller la voir.

Je ravalai illico les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Je n'avais pas voulu parler de nos projets, à Hyde et moi, à Yukki, et au final, il l'avait su...

- Tu me connais bien...

Sans répondre, Yukihiro me prit la main pour m'emmener à la chambre, m'indiqua de l'index le lit où je m'allongeai, en foetus, rejointe par mon musicien qui se cala au plus près, toujours sans un mot, son bras par-dessus mon corps recroquevillé.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? De ne t'avoir rien dit...

- J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles mais non, je ne t'en veux pas.

- À propos de ça, ajoutai-je en me tournant de l'autre côté pour que nous soyons face à face, il y a autre chose que je ne t'avais pas dit. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise mais je suis nulle pour ça...

Les sourcils froncés, Yukihiro me demanda de quoi il s'agissait.

- J'ai commencé à débarrasser mon appartement.

Son expression intriguée céda la place à une mine soulagée, quoique surprise. Je me sentis obligée d'ajouter :

- Dès que j'aurais mis mon bordel avec le tien, tu vas devoir me supporter...

Yukki prit une mine faussement contrariée :

- Ça va être difficile, mais je pense devoir y arriver. Tu crois que tu vas tenir le coup, toi ?

- On a passé le plus dur...

Yukihiro ne répondit rien. Quelques secondes de silence défilèrent avant que nous nous décidions à échanger notre premier baiser depuis mon retour, après quoi je repris ma position initiale. Ainsi, il était impossible de savoir si Yukki dormait ou non, et vice versa. Mais peu importait. Le principal était d'être ensemble.


End file.
